Pieces
by Violet Pieces
Summary: Warning: Suicidality and cutting present. So I came upon the story "Falling apart (but coming back together)", by Nyanlight. I thought it excellent and was inspired to write my own take on the concept. This is intended as an homage to that story, as it has an excellent premise. Actual Summary: What if, during her darkest moment, Satania is visited by an actual Guardian Angel?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Apart

_ He was back. Or rather, I guess it's more accurate to say that he was just showing himself again. He never left. Even when he was quiet I could still hear him laughing._

_**Well hello again. Another day spent mired in failure I see. Somehow even you have discovered new depths of worthlessness. I applaud you; well done!**_

_I could actually hear clapping. _

_ Worse still…I say _him_, but he never sounds masculine. He sounds like my…_

_**Your friends? Yes your friends. Oh how I love them so much. Raphiel especially. So honest about what you really are.**_

_He sounds like my friends…Usually it's Raphiel. In her sweet, always charming voice. But that voice hides a lying, sadistic snake. Raphiel is really a taunting, laughing demon. And she isn't even a real demon. _I'm _a real demon, for satan's sake._

_**Are you a real demon though?**_

_Oh the voice sounded so smug and pleased with itself. I just wanted to strangle it._

_**Are you really? Because Raphiel does more to spread misery than you do. The Great Satania! Future Queen of Hell! Who every day gets her bread stolen by a dog! By a…**_

_ The voice had broken off into a fit of hysterical laughter. I felt my face heat up. That stupid dog…! Oh well, I could hardly raise the energy to get mad anymore. I'd been mad, and what had it gotten me?_

_**Oh please, even if you had the might of all of Hell behind you, Satania, you could never do anything of value. When was the last time you actually succeeded at something? Hell you probably couldn't kill yourself correctly if you tried.**_

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut….up!_

_**Why? If I shut up, that would be like telling you that you have reason to live, that people would miss you. Your "friends" certainly wouldn't.**_

_…They wouldn't, would they? They're not even really my friends anyway._

_**Oh they are definitely your friends. Only a real friend would remind you of how worthless you are. Yes…pick it up, just like that. In between those two marks on your wrist, right there…and…**_

"It seems to me," Said a soft, sad voice. "that someone has a lot to answer for."

I jerked my head up. My apartment snapped into focus in a sudden wash of color and sensation.

I was sitting on my bed, legs crossed, one arm laid flat across my thigh. Angry red slashes snaked across my bared wrist. Trickles of blood had run down my arm, some of it dry and flakey now. In my right hand I held…my knife. My knuckles were white on the handle. Dried blood caked the blade. The edge was currently pricked into my skin right at the thickest stretch of vein on my left wrist. My blood suddenly ran cold.

The only light in the room came from the window behind me, filtered down from a clear and beautiful sky.

"Satania," Said a gentle voice. My head snapped up.

A man was sitting on the floor next to my bed.

He wore dark blue jeans and a plain white shirt. He looked young, probably late teens. Long black hair framed his shoulders and upper back. His keen brown eyes were watching me steadily from behind square glasses. Those eyes gleamed with the warmth of a fresh fire. They were ringed with tears, however, one of which trickled down his cheek as I watched him.

"Satania," The man said again. "I think we should talk before you make any decisions."

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. I tried to speak, but only a croak escaped my lips. My cheeks flushed red and I turned my head away, tears welling up in my eyes.

_**You can't even announce yourself now! **_

_Great. Now another person is going to laugh at me. Come on, Satania, get your bitch-ass together and at least say your name before you die!_

"Woah there, Satania," I reacted to the man's voice as though he'd thrown water on my face. I blinked, wrenching myself from my thoughts. I felt something hot run down my wrist and looked down. I'd cut myself slightly with the knife.

"I'm not here to laugh at you." The man said. He raised both hands, as though in surrender. "You seem to be in a lot of pain, so I'm here to talk."

I stared at him. I opened my mouth again, desperately willing my throat to work. My voice came out as a choked rasp, but it worked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hesedial. I'm an angel."

My heart skipped a beat. _Oh great, another angel. This one would be like Raphiel, then. All kind and calm on the outside, but more cruel than any demon on the inside._

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you." Hesedial said, wiggling his hands a little. "I'm here because you're in pain, Satania. You've been in pain for a while. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner. Getting assigned to your case took a lot more paperwork than normal. The boss didn't much approve of letting me help a demon."

He smiled suddenly, and I swear it could have made flowers bloom. Then he added, "Especially not _the _Satania, future Queen of All Hells."

I blinked. Did…he just say I was the future Queen of All Hells? So far he didn't sound like Raphiel. But then, Raphiel hadn't either for the first few weeks. She'd been oh so sweet…

"You got assigned to my case?" I asked.

Hesedial nodded. "Yep. I watched for a little bit, making sure I had all of my information right before I made an appearance. Doesn't do any good to show up and proclaim, 'It is i! Hesedial! Come to save you, oh Danielle!' Would kind of ruin the effect if your name isn't Danielle."

"Have…" This was weird. "Have you done that before?"

The angel sighed. "My intern days were not always easy."

"Intern days?" This was getting weirder by the minute.

"Yeah. After angels return from earth, with all their earthly knowledge and experience, they have a couple choices to make. If they did well they can start learning how to help humans, interning under other more experienced angels. I worked under Archangel Michael, fighting demons and other monsters in the mortal world for a while. But my heart has always been for helping others. So I worked under Jegudiel for a while, learning how to care for the sick and hurting."

"So let me get this straight," I said. "Heaven sent _me _an angel? Why would they do that? I've met angels down here, and they are…" Raphiel's smug face suddenly swam in front of my vision. My heart started pounding and I found myself on my feet, pointing the knife at the angel.

I found myself shouting, "They are the most cruel, vile, heartless bitches that I have ever met! Raphiel is a stupid, manipulative bitch who revels in the suffering of others! I don't know how you expect me to take you seriously, with your proclamations of love and care, when Heaven lets angels act like that!"

I was practically spitting with rage. The angel hadn't moved. His face was steady and calm, but something in his eyes had changed. They were burning.

"Oh yes," He said, and his voice was hard. It was actually kind of startling. "I am aware of Raphiel. I'm also aware of Gabriel, though her indulgences are much smaller sins compared to Raphiel's." He took a long breath, and the fire seemed to fade from his eyes. "I am sorry for their behavior towards you. An angel should be kind, not manipulative. And you are right, Raphiel _does_ pleasure in the suffering of others."

"And you are supposed to be different? You expect me to believe that Heaven cared after all this time after tormenting me for months? News flash, dumbass, we work for different sides! Heaven doesn't give a shit about me." I lowered the knife and laid the edge across my arm.

"Satania," Hesedial said, voice calm but firm. "if you kill yourself, you are letting every hateful and awful thing that has happened to you win. You are proving to the world that you will let a prideful, stuck-up witch like Raphiel win. Win again you, _the _Satania. Do you really want to let them win?"

I hesitated. The blade was flat and cold against my arm. The pain from my previous cuts was a dull throb in the back of my mind.

"Suicide," The angel continued. "is not about ending life. No one wants their life to end, not really. But what you do want is for pain to end. Stopping pain is what suicide is about. But I promise you, on my word as an Angel of the Almighty, that your pain will end if you do not kill yourself. You are strong enough, and brave enough."

_**He's lying to you. He's just like Raphiel. He wants you alive so you can suffer more. Pain doesn't end for something as worthless as you.**_

The hand holding the knife was trembling.

"I promise that I'm not lying, Satania." Hesedial said. "It will be ok. Your pain will end. It will all be ok, Satania."

Tears flooded down my cheeks. I couldn't see through them. I realized, dimly, that I was making small sounds as I cried. I'd heard wounded animals make similar noises.

"If you give me the knife," The angel continued. "I promise that we'll work through it together. I am not Raphiel. In fact, I'm going to kick her…" He took a sudden breath, as though reconsidering his words. Then he said, through gritted teeth. "I'm going to enlighten her."

I pulled the knife away from my arm. It had left a long red line that oozed a little. I looked up and found the angel had stood up. He was within arm's reach, looking down at me with a pained expression. There were tears in his eyes.

"Would you like to give me the knife?" He asked, very gently.

I couldn't say anything. I just held the knife out. He took it very slowly, his fingers unknotting mine from the handle. His hands were warm and soft. They moved as though he were handling something infinitely delicate. Within seconds the blade was gone.

"Thank you, Satania." Hesedial said. He knelt down so that we were at eye level. I didn't meet his eye. I couldn't see, anyway.

I expected him to speak. To say something about how it would all be ok, or something else about pain. But instead I suddenly felt very warm as something soft and gentle touched my shoulders. I was drawn forward slightly until I was pressed against his chest.

He was hugging me.

I threw my arms around him and sobbed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It might have been decades. Eventually I just didn't have any more tears. I stayed against him for a while, crying without tears. Then finally I was able to pull away, to sit up. Every single bone in my body hurt. I sagged against myself, more exhausted than I thought possible. On top of the whole-body ache, my arm was burning madly.

I glanced at Hesedial. He sat at the edge of my bed. I guess standing and bending over to hug me wouldn't have been good for his back.

"Thank you." I said. My voice was barely a whisper.

"You are welcome, Satania." The angel said. His voice sounded shaky. I glanced at his face and saw fresh tears streaming down his face. But he was smiling, and it made me feel warm all the way to my toes. "Thank you for giving me the knife."

"Um…you're welcome, I guess." I hunched up my knees and pulled them close to me. I just sat there for a few minutes, trying to calm my pounding heart.

"So," I said into the silence a few moments later. "what happens now?"

"I'm working your case for the foreseeable future, so I'll pop in when I think it's necessary. You can also call on me at any time and I'll show up. But otherwise you still have free will, you can do whatever you want. You still get to live your life, but with me watching over you. I am also going to be putting in a word with Heaven about your angel friends." He frowned. It started raining outside. I'm not kidding; the blue, clear sky outside my window suddenly turned grey and started pouring rain.

Then the angel sighed and rested a hand on my shoulder, his smile returning. It stopped raining outside. "You are so incredibly brave, Satania. I hope you see that. You are so brave and wonderful that you chose to live and _be yourself_ despite all the pain you've been through. That is so incredible."

And then he laughed, the sound beautiful and musical. A rainbow grew across the sky as he did.

"Before I leave, I need to ask if there is anything you need. Before even that, however," The angel reached into his pocket and produced…

Melon Bread. He held it out to me.

I snatched it immediately, glancing quickly around my room. You never know when a dog is going to steal it.

The angel laughed again. "No dogs, I promise." He said. "Just Melon Bread." I was almost too busy tearing into the bread to hear him.

The angel let me eat in silence. Then, when I'd finished, he stood up. "Well Satania," He said. "Call on me whenever you need me. Just say my name a few times and I'll show up. The time of day doesn't matter, nor does the amount of times you've called me. If you need me in five minutes then you need me in five minutes, and I'll be here."

Hesedial stretched his arms over his head. A pair of fluffy white wings appeared from between his shoulders and stretched out to either side of him.

"Wait!" I said, standing up. Hesedial lowered his arms and looked at me. He wasn't smiling, exactly, but the look of warmth and peace on his face made me flush. I blinked and looked away for a moment.

"I…I want to know something." I said. The angel raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and then said, "Why does Heaven let Raphiel and Gabriel act the way that they do? If you guys are all about preventing pain and healing people, then why let an angel be as indulgent as Gabriel? Or enjoy suffering as much as…" Saying her name the first time had stirred something ugly in my chest. I bit off the word before I could say it again.

Hesedial sighed. "Satania, do you know why Heaven and Hell send insipient angels and demons to Earth in the first place?"

"It's to learn, right?" I said. "To learn how to be better demons, or angels."

"That's part of it." The angel said. "But it's not the whole truth. The part missing is that every being gets to make choices. Every angel, and every demon. You were born a demon, sure, but not every demon is evil. You yourself are generally kind, and your friend Vignette is kinder than most angels that I know. They all get to make choices. Once their time on Earth is done they are measured according to those choices. If they measure up to whatever standards are being used, then those angels or demons get to choose to return to Earth to work. They can also choose to return to Heaven or Hell and live. That's why there's communities and cities there."

"But…" I protested. "in the meantime they get to sit here and do evil and hurt people!"

"They do." The angel agreed soberly. "They get the same choices that humans do, and humans often choose to do evil to one another. Consider as well that many a demon has done evil and terrible things on Earth. Why I've heard recently that Christmas music has begun playing before Thanksgiving." The angel shuddered. "I appreciate Our Lord as much as the next angel but…goodness." He was silent for a moment and then he added, "Was there anything else, Satania?"

"Um…" I thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't think so. I just…" I shivered, though it wasn't really cold. "I don't know what to do."

The angel smiled. "Satania, I think there is nothing better in this world that you could do than be yourself." He took a step back and his wings flapped once. Then he frowned pensively and sighed. "I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Satania," His voice grew more serious. "my instincts tell me to go punt Raphiel into next week, probably with Gabriel alongside her. But…this is your life. It's not my place to tell them what's going on. Do you want to keep all of this between you and me?"

I didn't really know what to say to that. Telling Gabriel and Raphiel…

_**They'd laugh at you. You worthless, piece of shit demon. And you'd deserve it.**_

"No…" I said. "Please don't tell them."

The angel nodded. "Very well." He said, and spread his wings again. "When you have need of me, please call."

He smiled and then, in a flash of brilliant gold light, he was gone.


	2. Hesedial

The world is a big, complicated place. Humans are constantly running around trying to manage the complex civilizations they've created for themselves. They have cars now, and jobs that demand thousands of hours a year. Humans are expected to curate a social life that involves love and romance as well as friendship. Then they bring children into the world. It seems like every aspect of life on Earth is designed to add another layer of complexity that Humans constantly have to juggle. From the outside it seems impossible to manage.

So that is why angels and demons are routinely sent to live on Earth. Without a firm grasp of what life is actually like for Humans it would impossible to help them. Or hinder them, I suppose, if you're a demon.

The normal age for angels to be sent to Earth is sixteen. Sometimes gifted angels will be sent sooner, but normally it's right in the most awkward phase of Human life: When everything is changing in a rush of hormones and life is at its least stable. Of course, we angels don't age at the same rate as Humans. But the effect is still the same.

I'd done my full four years on Earth near a decade ago. Went to high school, learned about Human cultures and mannerisms. I learned what it was like for Humans to fall in love and get hurt. I learned what drove so many Humans to the spectacular things that they aspired to. It was an eye opening experience, and I'd been itching to return the second I'd left.

Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Hesedial, and I am an Angel. There are plenty of angels in the universe. God created a bunch back at the beginning of time. But ever since that first batch it's been up to us regular old angels to keep the species alive. Most of us live in Heaven, going about our lives in a fashion very similar to how Humans live. We have families, kids, jobs. We'rePrivate Messaging - ideologically opposed to those nasty demons we hardly ever meet.

But some of us are talented and driven enough to look down on God's beautiful Earth and think…Wouldn't it be great if someone made it a better place? After all, isn't that what we're here for?

So I spent the better part of a decade learning from various Angels about my job on earth. Three of those years were spent with Michael, the Archangel of Battle. I learned how to fight Demons and stop their corrupting effects. After that the rest of my time was spent learning empathy. Fighting Demons is all well and good but it means nothing if you can't tend to the sick and wounded.

That is what makes me a capital "A" Angel.

Demons have a similar choice that we angels have to make. Do I stay home and play it safe, or do I go out into the world and change it to my liking? Most demons, even those that don't affect Earth, are vile creatures. They twist and break the minds of mortals, driving them to the blackest deeds imaginable.

But recently I'd stumbled upon something that started to change that view. I'd stumbled upon a demon that was in pain. At first I thought I was being tricked. It took me several days to realize that the pain was genuine.

She lived in Japan, and her name was Satania.

For someone with a name so close to Satan I hadn't expected her to be…well cute. Her hair would normally have fallen to her shoulders but she wore some of it in large hoops below her ears, tied off with black ribbons. The rest of it fell into her face, with two longer strands falling below her chin. A pin shaped liked a bat rested on her bangs. She had bright pink eyes and a single fang that showed amongst her normal teeth when she smiled. It was adorable.

What was not adorable, however, was the radiation of emotional agony that surrounded her. When I found her there had been dark red cuts on her left wrist. Self-inflicted wounds, presumably from the knife she'd been holding. That had certainly startled me. I mean sure, I'd heard of Demons of Pain, who hurt themselves and encouraged others to do as well, but I had never heard of a demon hurting themselves out of self-loathing.

I studied her for a few days, both on Earth and in Heaven. I've got an office back home with access to information gathered by Heaven's Intelligence Agency, the HIA. Nothing overt stood out to me about her. She was a recent arrival, had a few friends in town, two of whom happened to be angels. It seemed an agent had caught her boasting about being the Future Queen of Hell, but that seemed idle boasting according to the report. So I returned to Earth and watched her.

As it turns out, Satania has a few…ahem, Demons of her own, pardon the pun. She had a lot of pride, and seemed driven to prove that she was the best at everything. When entering a room with her friends she would loudly proclaim herself as "Satania, the Future Queen of Hell!". And then every day when she got home from school she crawled into her bed and cut her wrist to bloody ribbons.

It took a few days to find out why, because at first everything seemed normal. But...

Satania was friends with two angels who were doing their best to hurt her. One of them, Raphiel, was a liar and a cunning manipulator. She often set up circumstances around Satania to cause her to fail. Sometimes they were harmless pranks, but other times it involved dressing Satania up in some demeaning costume with a collar around her neck. The other angel, Gabriel, actually resorted to physical violence.

The cutting grew worse with every humiliation.

So I ignored my instincts, which told me that demons did nothing but lie. If I was going to be made a fool at least it would be done while I was trying to help someone.

The morning of August 14th was sunny, with only the barest hint of clouds in the sky. It was warm that morning, but Satania was dressed in a striped long sleeve shirt. I suppose it hid the cuts on her arms. I had to remind myself that Humans, and even normal angels and demons, couldn't see acute emotional distress around people. I saw it as long billowing ribbons that flowed out from her wrists.

Satania was taking her usual route to school. She had walked a few neighborhoods before cutting through an alleyway, where she'd probably meet up with a few friends. A packaged melon bread snack was tucked under one arm. She bought one every morning, though more often than it got snatched by a small white dog that roamed the area. I had no idea where it came from.

It was as she walking that I noticed something strange. Her shadow was moving of its own accord. It was swaying like a tree in wind, steadily gaining speed. I had only a few moments to react before her shadow swirled up around her head and then exploded away from her. A woman landed several feet behind Satania, brushing herself off. The girl hadn't noticed.

The woman straightened up and gave me a lopsided smile. She had long black hair and her features were stark and beautiful. There was a harsh edge to the way she smiled at me, as though her mouth had been carved out of marble. Her teeth were perfectly straight and serrated. She wore a long black sundress and no shoes. I recognized her immediately, and my stomach dropped.

Her name was Gremory, and she was the Demon of Perfection. That was Perfection of the Self, Perfection of Pain, Perfection of Delusion. She wasn't a brawler, though HIA intelligence suspected she was behind the deaths of a couple of Angels a few years back. Instead she worked in the shadows, manipulating people and events to be in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Well hello there Hesedial." Gremory said. Her smile changed to something predatory, and very hungry. "I was wondering when you'd stop by for a closer look. Took you long enough."

I didn't say anything for a second. A Demon influencing a demon? Was she Satania's mentor? I didn't think that kind of thing was allowed. Certainly Heaven forbid too much overt contact once an angel came to Earth. It was about learning on your own, not from others.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gremory asked. She rolled her right hand and suddenly a jet-black knife appeared in it. "I'd be to cut it out for you if it's bothering you."

"Gremory." I finally nudged my brain into action. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing." A delighted little laugh bubbled from the Demon's lips. "I've been having a wonderful time with Satania. She's so…" She sniffed the air. "ripe for my kind of attention."

Demons can twist the minds of other demons? Ye gods and little fishes.

"So you're the one whose been driving her to hurt herself?" I asked. I was eyeing the knife in her hand, keeping my own hands close to my weapon belt. I hadn't expected a fight, but I'd come prepared. "Why? She's one of your own."

"One of our own?" The Demon bounced up and down on her heels and laughed again. "Oh that's sweet. You honestly think that a scared little girl deserves a place here? With the rest of us? No, my dear Angel, she needs to be taught that she is nothing. She will never be anything. She should go back to Hell and rot with the rest of them there."

Perfection of the Self also meant perfect pride apparently.

"Well, that changes today." I said. "She's my client now. Back off."

Gremory's eyes flashed. "Oh I never suspected it would get this fun! What makes you think you can stop me?" She lifted her chin, eyes glittering.

I drew my sword from my belt. "This." I said. I tried to keep my voice calm, though my heart was pounding. Gremory was absolutely not one to be underestimated. But the first rule when dealing with predators is that you can never show them fear. They'll see it and pounce.

"Oh, a sword." Gremory's voice was thick with feigned fear. "Whatever shall I do? A lone Angel stands before me holding a sword! Help, I need someone's help!" She called out to the world around us and cupped a hand to her ear. There was no response. "There's no one here to help you, Angel." She said, lowering her voice and leaning forward. "No one to hear your screams when I tear your wings off one feather at a time."

I was definitely not sweating. Or thinking about running away as fast as possible. Cool Angels that worked under Michael definitely don't consider running away.

"I'm warning you, Gremory," I said. Fear had made my voice a few octaves higher. "back off or I'll make you back off."

She eyed me for a moment, and then laughed. "Oh please, Angel, I have nothing to fear from you." Her gaze moved past me and I checked behind me. Satania, oblivious to the invisible Angel and Demon, had nearly reached the end of the alley. "Now please go away, or I'll have to beat you to death." Gremory said.

Then she moved so fast that I barely had time to react. She raced forward, wings extending from her shoulders, and leapt at Satania. The Demon melted as she touched the girl and became that same rippling, oily shadow that I'd seen before. Gremory surged up around Satania's head, and even from thirty feet away I could hear the Demon whispering.

_**No one loves you. You aren't worth their love. Your friends all hate you. They're the most honest people in the world. They love reminding you that you're worthless because…well you are. Did you think you'd ever get away from it? Ever be worth something?**_

The Demon's whisper broke off in a surge of titters.

Anger flooded through me. So that was why Satania was so driven to harm herself. She didn't even have her own kind on her side. I saw the girl stop, her fists clenched. The emotions around her expanded into a sphere of dark red. Hot red sparks trickled down her face and splashed onto the ground. She couldn't see that, of course. I was seeing the spiritual pain.

Satania turned, let out a half-choked wail, and started running back down the alley. Gremory was still riding shotgun on her mind.

I tossed my sword into my left hand and drew my second weapon from my belt. It was a long leather whip. The weave had been imbued with Soulfire, the fire of creation. I snapped the whip free and then cracked it towards Gremory. The whip wouldn't hurt Satania since I wasn't aiming for her. Intent is important with spiritual weapons.

The whip snaked through the air and caught one of the oily tendrils. There was a sharp, surprised breath from Gremory as I snapped the whip back and pulled her off. The Demon, back in her human form, landed with a thump on the ground.

Her eyes flashed with ugly green fire and then her form melted. For a heartbeat she was just a mass of shadows. Then the shadows rippled and became a hawk, which soared into the sky, screeching defiance. I watched the hawk go, a snarl on my lips. I tracked it until I was sure it was out of sight. Then I turned back to Satania.

She wasn't in the ally anymore. But the long red streamers that had still been flowing from her wrists had left glowing trails on the ground. It looked like she had been heading back home.

Well, Gremory wasn't the only one who could talk to her.

I sheathed my sword and returned my whip to my belt. It was time to go meet Satania.


	3. A Perfect Plan

"Good evening all you demons out there! Welcome to the Hell Shopping Network!"

I awoke with a start and was on my feet before I knew what was happening. My heart was pounding adrenaline into my system. Everything around me sharpened into razor focus as my body kicked into over-drive. I scanned the room quickly, looking for the intruder. There was nothing but the golden light of morning to keep me company. A heartbeat later no one had spoken, so I took a tentative step forward and peered at my front door. It was still closed and locked.

"Today we've got some special items sure to make any Angel cry uncle!"

I about jumped out of my skin when the television host spoke. I whirled on my the device, hands prepared to chop something to pieces…and saw that it was the television. I'd been awoken by the high, tinny voice of Hell Shopping Network's host.

I let out a breath and my body sagged in relief. It wasn't Raphiel or Gabriel, just the stupid television. I took in a few more breaths, trying to calm my racing heart, and sank onto the purple bean bag in front of the television.

The television host appeared as a middle-aged man in a fine black suit and red tie. He had two small black wings protruding from his shoulders and a pair of horns. I watched as the host stepped aside and pointed towards a small brown box lined with purple felt. In the center of the box sat a small metal circle with a red button in its middle.

"Today I'm proud to present the Angel Shocker 5000!" Continued the host. "This beauty is sure to lay any Angel low! You simply slip the strap around your wrist," The host picked the device up from its box, revealing a black wristband that he promptly slipped over his right hand. "and shake hands with any Angel!"

A woman with fake white wings taped to her back and a halo suspended by a metal wire around her head stepped into frame. She gave the host a wide smile as he offered her his hand. The fake angel took his hand and the angel suddenly jumped in surprise as golden lightning surrounded her hand. She was lifted a few inches off of the ground and then crumpled into a heap.

"See?" Proclaimed the host, turning back to the camera. "With one press of this device you can defeat any angel! Just call the number on your screen now to place your order!"

"Yes!" I rose to my feet, my fist pumping into the air. "Yes! Exactly what I need to defeat those angels! Where did I leave my phone…"

It was miserable outside this morning. God Himself must have known about my evil plans and sent the rain to stop me. Well He must be a fool, because no rain could stop me today! I had dressed for the weather, a long-sleeved black shirt under my thick green jacket. My jet-black umbrella kept the worst of the rain off of me, and The Angel Shocker 5000 was, of course, wrapped around my right hand.

The plan this morning was fool-proof. I would meet Gabriel at her locker, where she would no doubt be storing her umbrella and her coat. I would approach her and offer her my hand, and then…

I couldn't contain my laughter as I ran to school and it burst out of me in as a terrible, maniacal rumble of thunder. And on my birthday too! This couldn't get any better!

Within minutes I was taking the steps up to the front building two at a time.

I slowed down when I got to the double doors at the top. This plan wouldn't work if Gabriel suspected something; I had to go quietly. So I took a long, deep breath. I let the cold evil of this prank send steel up my spine. I was absolutely boiling over with energy by the time I reached the lockers.

And there she was!

Gabriel looked even more bedraggled than usual this morning. Her wind-swept hair was soaked and hung in sullen curls around her face. Her bright pink jacket, adorned with a red bow at her throat, hung limp and soggy on her frame. I darted back around the row of lockers before she saw me. The entrance of the Future Queen of Hell was just as important as the pranks fooled angels into falling for. I took in a long breath and stepped around the corner.

"It is! Satania, the Future Queen of Hell!" I announced as I strode around the corner. "I see that once again I have defeated the servant of God! I arrive at school perfectly dry, while you are soggy and soaked to the bone! Do not worry, angel, I shall deign to shake your hand this morning!"

A silvery thrill of exultation ran through me with every heartbeat. This was it, this was _the _moment!

Gabriel turned faster than I thought possible and punched me across the jaw.

The blow staggered me and I dropped to one knee, gasping. I looked up in time to see her take a step closer, her eyes on my right hand. Oh Hell…my cover had been blown!

I tried to stand up but Gabriel planted a foot on my chest and shoved me over.

"Yeah, good morning," Gabriel said as she stepped over me. She placed her foot on my chest again and grabbed my right hand. I struggled but she must have had some secret angel powers, because she was strong. Then Gabriel slapped my own right hand across my face.

I went rigid. Golden lightning flared up around my hand as it connected with my face. The left side of my face went numb. Then Gabriel took off her jacket, shook it off over me, and turned back to her locker.

"Guess we're even now." She said as she closed the locker and walked away.

I just lay there, stunned. It had been such a perfect plan. How the Hell had she seen it coming? It was so perfect…

_**Yes, but you were involved with it. That ruins everything.**_

_Oh god not you again. I hadn't thought about you all morning. Go away!_

_**Why would I leave? I just watched you fail once again, Oh Glorious Future Queen of Hell! And it was delicious! Like you could ever do something of value! So cute that you thought you'd actually succeed!  
**_

_Just…just shut up! Don't laugh at me!_

_**Oh I'm going to laugh and laugh and laugh, Satania! Go ahead, run away! You can never get away from your failures!**_

Everyone was staring at me. A few students were laughing behind their hands. I managed to stagger to my feet and looked blearily around. My umbrella had been knocked out of the strap that tied it to my backpack. I picked it up, still acutely aware of the laughter all around me.

I ground my teeth and glared at everyone. That just drew more laughter. My heart was starting to pound. I could feel blood pulsing in my wrists, and my left arm started to burn.

_**I think it's time to go recount your failures. I think today counts as five, don't you? Go remind yourself how many times you've failed and add some more!**_

I ran past everyone, not looking at them. I made it to the girls' bathroom, the laughter still echoing up through the hallways, and locked myself in one of the stalls. Then I dropped my backpack and started digging through it. Come on, it had to be here somewhere…

I could feel my heart throwing itself against my ribs, desperate to get out and run away.

It had to be here! I needed it. It was the only thing that made him stop laughing. Not in that pocket…please be here…please stop laughing…

Cold dread washed over me as I remembered. Oh fuck how had I forgotten…I'd give it to that stupid angel. I'd let him talk me into taking this away from he. He'd _stolen _it from me! I had to get home. I had other knives there. They weren't my knife, but they would do.

I ran back home. I fumbled with my keys when I got there, my hands shaking with cold and excitement. Yes, I would get home and…what he'd said five times? Yes five seemed good today. Then it would all be better. I could calm down, I could be ok. My knives were in the kitchen, top drawer on the left side. I threw the drawer open. It was empty.

It was empty.

"Oh you stupid fucking angel…" I snarled under my breath. I tore open the drawer that had the rest of my cutlery. There were no forks either. There was nothing even remotely sharp in this damned apartment.

"Oh you fucking stupid angel…Alright Hesedial, give me my fucking knife back! I know you can hear me! Give it to me! I need it now!"

* * *

I watched over Satania for a while after she calmed down. The day's events had exhausted her, I could see that on her face. She just sat there for a few minutes, watching the world outside of her window. Her eyes closed for a while, her breathing slowing, but eventually a shiver went through her. Still half-asleep, she climbed under her blankets and was immediately unconscious.

So I sat back and watched over her sleep.

She wasn't awake when dawn broke. So when it came, it was time to get back to work. Gremory couldn't touch Satania while I was here, but that didn't mean the Demon couldn't influence Satania's friends. She'd be working the case too.

Raphiel seemed Gremoy's most likely target. According to my information Gabriel wouldn't be awake for several more hours. She might not even make it to school today. Gabriel seemed unlikely to harm Satania in the early hours of the morning. My file on Raphiel, however, suggested that she got up early some days to stalk Satania. If Gremory was going to influence events around the demon today, it would start Raphiel. It was time to locate her.

So I sat on Satania's floor and crossed my legs. I laid my hands flat against my knees and closed my eyes. Then I focused on the picture of Raphiel that I had seen in Satania's file. She was a girl of medium height. She had golden eyes and long lavender hair. I let the image float in my mind's eye for a moment and then I spoke, injecting my will into the words.

"Raphiel, Raphiel, Raphiel." The words hung in the air for a moment. Then they rushed out into the sky, leaving a trail of glowing golden ribbon. I stood up, opened up my wings and followed after the trail.

The sun was rising behind a bank of dull grey clouds that promised rain later in the day. The city awoke in streamers of umbrellas that lined the streets and walkways. It was actually rather pretty from high above.

The trail led me directly to Raphiel's apartment. As with all things about her, Raphiel's apartment was perfectly manicured. Everything was clean and various shades of white. Trees had been planted in neat stone planets along the street. The planters broke off at the entrance and continued on the other side of the building. Each tenant had a balcony with ornate white fencing. A few people were already awake and moving around outside the apartment when I arrived.

I touched back down on earth and entered. The lobby was much the same as the outside, made of white stone with shining tile floors. A few potted trees stood here and there throughout the room. There was also a guard sitting in a plastic chair to my right, reading a magazine. Behind him a pair of elevator doors stood closed. He didn't notice me of course. I hadn't even opened the door.

I scanned the room for a moment, checking every shadow as I did. Gremory could hide in any shadow and if she was going to jump out at me again I would be prepared. My normal sight didn't reveal anything abnormal. But I had to be sure. I closed my eyes and focused on my eyes, willing them to open unto the world as it really was. Then I opened my eyes.

Angels and Demons both have the remarkable power to view the world as it actually is. It's called the Sight. Sometimes we don't even need the Sight if something left a strong enough spiritual imprint. When I opened my Sight I saw the world awash in Human emotions. Grey swirls of boredom circled the guard to my right, as well as a few darker colors that indicated fatigue and irritation. The room itself was bathed in emotions, as though paint had sunk deep into foundation.

Blues and greys stained the chairs and couches in the waiting area on the far left. The clerk behind the counter was cleaning a shelf lined with keys that glowed with the scent of home. A few fainter trails hung in the air, stretching from the elevator doors to the outside world. Humans had probably passed through there already today, carrying their emotions with them.

Had a Demon been through here it would have left oily black smears wherever it tread. I saw none in the lobby. That didn't necessarily mean that Gremory wasn't with Raphiel, it just meant that she hadn't used the lobby to get there.

Raphiel's green trail led straight up. So I spread my wings once again and flew up through the ceiling. Homes are generally flusher with emotions than places of movement, like an apartment's front desk. As I flew through the apartment directly above the lobby I saw bright red swirls of lust and glittering gold sparkles of love, as though someone had been throwing glitter everywhere. I flew to the third floor and the trail turned as I emerged into Raphiel's apartment.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. A wave of something like burning tar and old milk flooded my nose. My stomach turned upside and I had to fight the urge to throw up. Oh Gremory had been here alright. Everything in Raphiel's apartment had been stained a yellow-black the color of old cigarette smoke. It oozed slowly down the walls and furniture. Run-off of the stuff had formed black puddles around the room. Ugh, I'd need a shower inside of my nose to get rid of the stench.

If you ignored the nasal equivalent of aggravated assault and the pools of smoker's lung, the apartment seemed pretty normal. Runnels of emotion still flowed through the room. Delight and joy were mixed in with anger and sadness in a few places. Annoyance seemed strong here as well, flecking the walls in bright orange. Raphiel herself was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. Various emotions kept flickering over her as I watched. Light blue flowed from her brush and hair, showing enjoyment. She was also covered here and there with fatigue and excitement, as well as…

I drew my sword from my belt and managed to get it in front of me just as black suddenly roiled over Raphiel's body and flew at me. It met my sword with a sizzling hiss and I cut upward as it did. There was a grunt of pain and suddenly Gremory staggered away from her, clutching her side. Black blood oozed from the wound I'd given her. Thank God I'd been prepared this time.

Without my Sight she had been beautiful, as near perfect in appearance as any being could be. But in full view of my Sight she was ugly. Her skin was like taut black leather. Her eyes too were entirely black, though they occasionally swam with runnels of something oily. She had large, scaly wings on her back.

I shuddered and closed my Sight.

"Hello, Hesedial." Gremory said, licking her lips. It was a much more pleasant gesture than it would have been a moment ago. "You finally found me. And here I was getting bored all by my lonesome." She laid a hand across her chest and gave me an innocent look.

"What have you done to this place, Demon?" I asked. "How long have you been corrupting this angel?"

"Oh i've got her wrapped around my finger," Gremory said. Her eyes were dancing with pleasure. "Just like your little pet Satania. I just wind her up and watch her go." She glided over to Raphiel and mimed winding something up on her back.

"Back away from her, Gremory." I snarled.

"Or what?" The Demon looked up at me, her face full of perfect confidence. "You'll smite me? Oh no, I'm so petrified I can hardly move." She let out a little mocking peel of laughter. "I've been at this for far longer than you have, Angel. I already have my hooks into all three of them. Stay with one and I'll play with the other two. They do make such fabulous toys…" She began stroking Raphiel's hair.

Ok. That was enough talking then.

Most angels have a rudimentary understanding of magic by the time they're sent to Earth. Some are more talented than others, and some even choose to focus on it once they return to Heaven. Archangel Michael required all of us who worked with him to be skilled with battle magic.

So I drew on my anger and fury and sent it forth in a wave of golden fire right at Gremory's smug face. The Demon let out that mocking little laugh again and raised her left hand. She muttered something under her breath and there was a flash of dark green energy. A wave of hellfire rose from the ground and met my fire as it rushed to her. The two forces met in a cloud of steam.

Time froze around us. You see, when Angels and Demons work sometimes it's outside of the constraints of mortal reality. The material world doesn't really apply until we've revealed ourselves to someone. Once we've crossed that barrier we have to work within the realities of Earth. But Gremory and I weren't operating on Earth, exactly. We were fighting in the spiritual realm that surrounded it. So as Hellfire rose to meet my conjure flames I leapt forward through Raphiel, aiming right for Gremory's heart.

Gremory twisted at the last second but couldn't avoid the blow entirely. My sword caught under her arm and carved a black furrow through her flesh. The Demon screamed in pain and turned, her form melting into the same hawk I'd seen last night.

My attack drove me through the wall of Raphiel's apartment and out into the sky beyond. A hawk cried out in mockery somewhere above me and I flew upward as fast as I could. There was a flash of orange light as I crested the top of the apartment. The smell of brimstone hit me full in the face and I stopped in time to see Gremory standing in front of an orange portal in the air above the apartment. She blew me a kiss and then vanished into the portal to Hell.

"That makes twice I've driven you off." I spat. "Come back again and I'll show you a real fight."

And that was when I felt it. The air around me suddenly stirred, like deep waters when something large is moving around above. As though from a great distance I heard Satania's voice echoing towards me.

"Oh you fucking stupid angel…Alright Hesedial, give me my fucking knife back! I know you can hear me! Give it to me! I need it now!"


	4. Knives, and A Lunch Date

"Ok," I said through clenched teeth. I was pacing around my apartment in quick little circles. The veins in my left arm were throbbing, aching to be cut free. I scratched at them as I paced, the blood on my arm a distant, hot sensation. "You fucking angel…I've already said your name three times! Show up already!"

"Hello, Satania." Came Hesedial's calm voice a heartbeat later.

I whirled towards the door. He was standing there, looking mostly as he had yesterday. Today, though, he wore a leather belt around his jeans. A scabbard with a genuine longsword hung on his left hip. On his right hip he wore a simple whip. I blinked at that. Why did an angel need a whip? A few unpleasant memories of Raphiel tying a collar around my neck floated in front of my eyes. It wasn't…for _that_ was it?

"Oh." Hesedial said, looking down at the belt. "Sorry, you caught me while I was working. Didn't have time to change. So," His eyes swept over me once, lingering for a moment on my wrist. "I heard you calling me. What can I do for you?"

I took a step closer to him. I was shaking with excitement. He had to give it back. He was an angel, he knew how important it was to me. And he wanted me to feel good right? It would make me feel really good. He couldn't say no to that.

"Hesedial," I said. My voice sounded high pitched. "I need my knife back."

The angel took a long, slow breath. He met my eyes, and there was pity in his gaze. "Why do you need your knife?" He asked.

"Because…" My heart was starting to pound. It was making my hands shake. I tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen into my face. "Because it will calm me down. I can't…I can't think properly…"

_**You can never do anything properly.**_

"Would you shut up!" I slapped a hand at the side of my head. Pain spread from the impact nauseating ripples. I waited for a moment, but Raphiel didn't speak again. "Good, stay quiet."

Then I turned back to Hesedial. "Please," I said. "please…she won't leave me alone. I need it. It'll make her go away."

"Satania," The angel said. His voice was gentle, but touched by something infinitely sad. "you don't need it. I'm so sorry that I didn't see it sooner." He started walking towards me. "That's what she meant by winding you up…I hadn't realized she'd left something of herself in you." He stopped in front of me. Hesedial was a lot taller than I was. I mean, I'm not particularly tall or anything but he was easily over six feet.

"What do you mean I don't need it?" I said. My breathing was coming faster now. Anger was flooding into me. He had to see that I needed it. But he was just like the other angels, willing to let me suffer instead of actually helping me. "Just give it to me!"

_**Of course he won't give it to you! He doesn't think you're worth anything either. He's probably just going to leave and let you suffer.**_

"There's a Demon at work here that I'm not sure you or your friends are aware of." Hesedial said. "I can see her mark on you. She's embedded herself inside of you, twisted you so badly that you think her voice is actually yours. That voice that you keep hearing? It may sound like you or someone that you know, but it isn't. It's _her _voice."

I was shaking. What the fuck was he talking about? None of this had anything to do with my knife. I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open. Instead I could hear my teeth clicking and grinding together.

"Let me guess," Hesedial continued. "the voice tells you that you aren't worth anything. It tells you that the pain you've gone through proves that you aren't worth anything. It tells you that I'm not to be trusted, and that I'm hurting you by not giving your knife back to you. It laughs at you."

The voice had started laughing again. My vision was starting to go black with rage.

"You're…" I finally got my mouth to work. My voice sounded…strange. Far away. "you're not going to give it to me?"

"No, I'm not."

I hit the angel squarely in the stomach.

His breath exploded out of him and he reeled backward. He managed to keep his feet but I took a step forward, raising both hands. Then I remembered Gabriel and a thrill of hate went through me. I kicked up at his chest and connected. The angel fell in a sprawl on his back. I kicked him in the shins as hard as I could before I dove at him, hands reaching for his face.

_**Yes! There's never been anyone who has ever loved you, or even liked you! This smug, horrible angel hates you Satania! Why would Heaven send an angel to help you of all people? You're absolutely worthless! He's just here to remind you of that.**_

I don't know how many punches I got in before Hesedial acted. He was bleeding from several cuts on his cheeks and jaw. A bruise was rapidly swelling under one eye. My own knuckles were raw and bleeding and every bone in my arms ached. For a while the angel just lay there, not moving. He didn't even grunt in pain.

Then Hesedial spoke. He didn't raise his voice. Hell, he didn't even sound angry. But his voice carried a tone of absolute authority that made the air ring around us.

"Father, Lord of Peace and Mercy, banish the foul corruption that plagues this gentle soul."

There was a blinding flash of golden light and suddenly two axes were trying to cleave their way through my skull from opposite ends. I was aware that someone was screaming, and it took me a moment to realize that it was me. I couldn't stop it. All I could do was clutch at my head.

And then it was gone. I was left on the floor, panting and sobbing.

Several billion years later I was able to raise my head. The muscles of my neck screamed in agony as I did.

Hesedial was standing over me, his head bowed. His eyes were closed and he was talking quietly under his breath. The cuts and bruises I'd given him had already vanished. As I watched blood faded from the fabric of his clothing.

The angel finished praying and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry that hurt." He gave me an apologetic smile. "It hurts more the longer a Demon has had access to your thoughts. But…" He crouched down and smiled more warmly at me. "sometimes when cleaning a wound, it hurts a great deal before it begins to heal. How are you feeling?"

He smoothed the hair out of my face. His hand was warm and very gentle.

I took in a shaking breath and considered myself for a moment. Absolutely every part of me hurt. My head hurt worst of all, as though someone slammed it repeatedly into the floor. My heart was still pounding adrenaline through me, so when I finally managed to speak my voice was high-strung with it.

"I'm…everything hurts."

"It's to be expected." Hesedial said. "But the Demon is gone now. She has no more hold over your thoughts. Are you ok to stand if I help you?"

"Um…sure, I guess."

The angel offered me his hand. I took it and he gently raised me to my feet.

It was then I noticed that the walls were bleeding. Blood, so dark it was nearly black, was running down the walls. As it dripped down the space it grew brighter. I stared around and realized that it wasn't just the walls. Everything was silently weeping black blood. My furniture was snapping into focus as the blood ran down onto the floor. Then suddenly I could hear noise outside my window. Birds were chirping, and down on the street a few people were talking. I glanced outside and saw that it had stopped raining.

"What…is going on?" I asked, staring around.

"The Demonic corruption is fading." Hesedial said. "I'm afraid that the Demon in question had infected this place with her presence. I was so pre-occupied last night that I didn't notice it. But now that I'm looking for it…" He wrinkled his nose. "I can smell it everywhere."

"How…I don't...a Demon did this?" I asked. "Who?"

"Her name is Gremory." Hesedial said, his voice hard. "She is infamous for twisting people's mind. I'm afraid she's gotten to your friends too."

"My friends?" I stared at the angel. "Wait is Vigne suicidal too?"

"I'm unsure about Vignette." The angel said, holding up a mollifying hand. "I have not checked on her yet. But if I had to guess she is probably fine. She seems too kind to have been influenced in any way. No, I meant Raphiel and Gabriel. I have no solid proof about the latter yet but I will be checking soon."

"What has this Gremory done to them?"

"The same that she has done to you." Hesedial said. He gave me a sad smile. "She has twisted their thoughts and emotions, used them to inflict incalculable harm on you. In the process she has also pushed both of them away from their duties as angels."

"So you mean…"I swallowed. As I spoke the memories came forward and I could almost…hear them again, and feel them. "all the times they've…"

"Yes." The angel said gravely. "The Demon has twisted them to act well beyond what they would do normally. Even worse it has convinced them that _they _are making the choices. They can't even tell that the Demon has pushed them. But enough of this for now. Satania," The angel looked at me. His eyes were warm, but there was something cautious behind them. "how are you feeling?"

"I'm…I'm ok." I could feel something dark stirring underneath the surface of my thoughts. I tried focusing on it, to get it to reveal itself, but when I did it just slunk back beneath the shadows. "I don't really know what I'm feeling."

"It's understandable." Hesedial said. Then a moment later he asked, "Are you still willing to hurt yourself?"

That dark something clawed its way forward. My heart lurched into action. I snapped my gaze back onto the angel. "Do you have…" I grabbed that dark thought by the collar and hauled it away from my mouth. I realized after a moment that Hesedial was watching me. I took deep breath to try and calm my racing heart, then said,

"I probably shouldn't ask for that, huh?"

The angel leaned forward and took hold of my right hand. I blinked and looked down. I'd been scratching at my left wrist. Half a dozen long, bleeding trenches had been cut into my wrist. They were each about the size of my fingernails. When had I started doing that?

"The Demon has the power to bend your thoughts into whatever shape it desires, Satania." The angel said gently. "But in the end you still have the ability to choose. It can only change you as much as you let it. You have grown used to hurting yourself to relieve your emotions. It will still be a temptation for you even though the Demon is gone. But you must resist it. You are perfectly capable of being yourself without harming your body. You are worth more than you realize, Satania. None of this has ever changed who you are, or your value as a person."

I looked away from him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"I want so hard to believe that…" I said. "But…I don't think it's true. It can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because…I've never been worth anything. It doesn't matter if some demon is changing my friends' thoughts and making them act this way. I've never been any good as a demon. I've never been any good as a person, or a friend or…anything."

"Satania," Hesedial said. "sometimes in life you have to make a choice about what to believe. You're in one of those moments. You can either choose to believe that everything you've been through means you are not worth anything, or you can choose to believe that you are worth everything despite all that you've been through. It will not be easy repairing the damage that has been done to you, but you are worth the effort. I believe so anyway."

I sniffed and rubbed tears out of my eyes. I couldn't look up at him.

"Do you mean it?" I whispered.

There was the soft sound of movement and then Hesedial hugged me. It was warm and gentle and everything right in the world; like crawling into a warm bed on a frozen night. Then he said, "Happy birthday Satania. I'm sorry it was as painful as it was."

* * *

Satania calmed down a little bit faster this time. Once I'd finished singing "happy birthday" and she'd stopped crying we chatted about pleasant nothings for a while. Then finally we lapsed into a silence that wasn't heavy with pain. After checking in that she would be ok without me, I took off. I had work to do.

My first stop was at the home of Satania's friend Vignette. I'd read her file before coming to Earth. It seemed that she was as poor a Demon as Gabriel and Raphiel were Angels. Intelligence had gathered that her stipends from Hell had diminished slightly due to her kind and generous nature. Her file also included several snapshots of her playing with children in a local park and cleaning up trash in her neighborhood. Overall it seemed that either Gremory hadn't visited her yet or that Vignette was abnormally strong-willed.

I tracked the girl to a coffee shop named the Coffee Angel. Huh, that old place was still around? It had been several years since my high school days on Earth but it had been around even then. I'd been there a few times. Couldn't let myself get hooked on coffee, but I'd been sorely tempted after trying the shop's house blend. Made with five different beans, hand roasted…absolutely delicious.

Vignette was sitting at a window table, a cup of coffee steaming in front of her. The store's owner looked exactly as I remembered him. He had short brown hair and a thick brown mustache that curled towards the corners of his mouth. He wore a white-dress shirt under a black vest. Black dress pants and black shoes completed the look of a formal, professional gentleman. There were maybe a few more lines around his eyes and mouth than I remembered, but he still had the same cheerful vigor I remembered as well.

The demon looked exactly as she had in the picture included in her file. She was dressed primly in a brown cardigan, white undershirt, and a plaid red and black skirt. Her dark purple hair hung down one side of her face and was tied back by brown pins on the other side. She was chatting amiably with the store's owner.

I stopped in front of the window and drew out my Sight. There was a wash of color that blinded me for a moment. But I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted to the sudden rush of Human emotions.

Vignette laughed behind her hand and a shower of pink sparks erupted from her mouth. All around her hung contentment and a deep, abiding joy. There was no trace of Gremory's touch upon her.

I sighed in relief and closed my Sight. Thank God she hadn't been corrupted. I had enough fires to fight already. Though…perhaps she could help in that regard. The Demon had already pushed Satania into despair. It seemed fitting that I give someone a nudge in the right direction.

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts. I could send Vignette a direct message, but it might be jarring. I also didn't want to accidently change her in the process. So this would have to be subtle. I reached out a hand towards her and spoke, imbuing my voice with my will as I did. My words hummed gently towards the girl and surfaced in her mind as a suddenly remembered thought. She blinked in sudden remembrance and I could hear the thought floating through her mind.

"It is Satania's birthday."

I was betting that Vignette was too kind to let a friend's birthday go unnoticed. I just hoped that Gremory wasn't there to ruin it.

But that was my second task. I had a lunch date.

I sat on the ground, cross-legged, and drew a circle in the dirt with my finger. Then I pictured Gremory's slimy, rubbery form as it was shown to me in my Sight, and spoke.

"Gremory, Gremory, Gremory." The air around me thrummed with power. I smudged the circle with my foot and that power shot up into the sky. And then I waited. It didn't take long.

The sound of fluttering wings first alerted me to her presence. I looked up and saw Gremory's beautiful form floating gently down towards me. Her wings were sleek and black, and her gorgeous features were alight with feverish joy. She settled down on the ground in front of me and gave me a wide smile.

"Well I didn't expect you to summon me." Gremory said. I rose to my feet and eyed her. She just kept on smiling. "You going to stab me again? Should I be scared?" She thrust out her lower lip in a pout and mimed a tear falling down her cheek with a finger.

"Hello, Gremory." I said, trying to keep my voice neutral. "We need to talk."

"And what do we have to talk about, my darling Angel?" She asked. "If this is about your work on Satania, well done. I'm sure that is permanent. It's not as though I've been breaking her little heart this entire time. You may have patched it up, but I'll have her broken again in no time."

"This talk is a courtesy, Gremory." My voice gained an edge of steel. The Demon's smile fell ever so slightly. "Get out of here. Go back to Hell. Stop tormenting people on Earth."

"Or what?" She threw back her head and laughed, clapping her hands in delight. "Oh that's just delicious. Why should I stop tormenting your precious little ducks? It's not as though you have any power over me. You don't have any of my true Names. You've gotten a lucky hit in, sure, but it will take more than that to put me down darling."

"You have one hour to go back to Hell." I leaned forward and let anger fill my voice. "Or else they'll have to scrape little pieces of you off the concrete so they can bury you. Get the hell out of here. You have one hour."

And with that I spread my wings and took off into the sky.


	5. Happy Birthday Satania!

It was late afternoon when I woke up. The rainclouds had long since vanished and the sun was sending sleepy red-orange light streaming into my apartment. I blinked a few times and saw that I was alone. Hesedial had been sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed but now that space was empty. My television was still on. A news anchor was talking about surprise falling stars throughout the day and possibly late into the evening. Meteorologists were baffled.

Someone knocked firmly on my door. I jumped and stared, my heart suddenly racing.

"Satania," Said Vigne's soft, kind voice from the other side of the door. The door muffled her voice slightly. "it's us. Open up." She knocked again.

My friends were here…or at least Vigne was here. What the Hell did they want?

I stood up and started for the door, checking that I was properly dressed as I went. Yep, long sleeves and shorts were perfect. I stopped at the door and peered through the peep-hole. Vigne was standing there, holding a wicker basket in her hands. She was dressed in her school uniform. They must have just gotten out. Behind her, Gabriel's mess of gold hair was fluttering in the breeze, and…

My heart dropped. Raphiel was standing next to Vigne. Why did she have to bring Raphiel? This had to be a joke. Raphiel didn't just show up at my apartment for no reason. Hell I was surprised they hadn't broken in. Or…maybe Raphiel had broken in, and they were just coming over to spring their trap on me. Oh, this couldn't be good.

But I couldn't let it them know that I was onto them. I tucked my sleeves a little lower around my hands and shoved all my doubts aside. I was, after all, the Archdemon Satania. I was scared of nothing!

So I threw open the door, let out a rolling belly laugh full of devilish cunning and proclaimed, "Well, well, well, come to supplicate before the Mighty Satania? This pleases me! It is, after all, my birthday! It is only fitting that you come before me bearing gifts!"

Raphiel started to giggle. I had to fight a sudden surge of anger that threatened to tear its way out of my chest.

Vigne's lowered her hand, which had been hovering an inch away from the door. She stared at me for a moment and then said, "Oh, Satania. You're home. Happy birthday!" She held the basket out to me. A huge smile spread across her face.

I took the basket and peered inside. It was stacked high with…

"Melon Bread?" I'm pretty sure I didn't actually start drooling, but it was a near thing. I stepped aside to let them in and opened the basket. There were six breads neatly stacked together.

"Happy birthday!" Raphiel said as she passed. She added a smug smile too.

Gabirel shrugged past me, looked me up and down, and said, "Happy birthday," in the same tired tone she said everything.

I closed the door behind them and locked it. When I turned back to my apartment I found the girls sitting at my dining table. Raphiel was looking around, that same smile on her lips. It made me want to kick her. But Vigne was sitting there too, looking pleased and comfortable. So I sat down next to her at the table and opened the basket. The bread smelled delicious. I quickly tore one open and started wolfing it down.

"How're you feeling?" Vigne asked me. "Gabriel said you came to school this morning but we couldn't find you anywhere. A few people in our class said they saw you running to the bathroom this morning. Are you sick?"

"Gabriel said that, huh?" I had a mouth full of bread, so it really came out as, "MmphmHngmmph?"

I swallowed and tried again. "Gabriel said that?" I eyed the angel. She glanced at me, shrugged, and looked away again. Vigne nodded at me.

"Well," I I gave Vigne my best smirk. "today _is _my birthday. Naturally is a day of devilish deeds. By skipping school I have once again prove my superiority to all!"

"That's good!" Raphiel said. I tried to keep the smirk in place. Just hearing her voice made rage start boiling through my veins. "We were worried you weren't feeling well, so we thought we'd come check on you. But then Vignette remembered your birthday and it seemed perfect." Little Miss Ray of Sunshine and Lies was beaming at me with that perfect, vapid face of hers.

"There is no need to worry about me," I said. "I am Satania! I do not get felled by mere human diseases."

Vigne stared at me for a moment. Then she asked, "Do you want today's homework?" She reached into her pocket and drew out a small stack of folder papers and held it out to me.

"Please," I said. "you already know that Archdemons do not do homework!"

"Shades might make you stand in the hallway again." Gabriel said without looking at me.

I swallowed. I'd almost forgotten about that. I'd skipped homework on the first day and proclaimed before the class that I wouldn't be lowering myself to do something as mundane as homework. Shades, the nickname we'd given our teacher, had made me stand in the hallway holding buckets of water. My arms twinged at the memory. Something of it must have showed in my face because Raphiel's smile got even brighter.

I took the homework and flipped through them. "Four pages? And math?" I moaned.

"I can help you if you'd like." Vigne said brightly.

"Yeah she helps me all the time." Gabriel rested her head on one hand and looked over at us. "She's great for copying."

"You're an angel, you're not supposed to copy homework!" A little heat crept into Vigne's voice. They must have had this conversation before.

"No time, too many MMO events." Gabriel complained. Then she stretched forward until she was half laying on my table and said, "When is the cake arriving? I'm hungry."

"Cake?" I asked. I had been about to open the second melon bread.

"Well it is your birthday," Vigne said. "so we ordered you a cake! It should be arriving any…"

As if on que the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be it!" Raphiel said. She and Vigne both stood up but Raphiel held up a hand. "I'll get it." She smiled at Vigne, who sat back down, and walked to the door. I watched her go, eyes narrowed. It was coming, I could feel it. Some prank was being run here. Something was up…

But instead Raphiel opened the door and nothing happened. A man in a blue uniform and cap stood on the other side, holding a black plastic tray in both arms. The cover was transparent and I could see a very real, and very delicious, looking cake inside. It was covered in chocolate frosting and had little strawberries around the edge.

Gabriel's head shot up and she actually started drooling.

"You got this for me?" I asked. The melon bread dropped from my fingers. Had they…really gotten me a cake?

Raphiel accepted the cake from the man, who politely closed the door for her, and walked back over to the table. She smiled at me and set the cake down. Gabriel's stomach growled and she lunged for it but Vigne held out a hand. There was a hard, smacking sound as Gabriel's face collided with it. Gabriel slunk back down, rubbing at a red spot on her forehead.

"Satania first," Vigne said curtly. Then she looked at me. "You are the birthday girl. Go for it." She pulled the cover off.

The cake had been cut into six neat pieces. Four sets of plastic cutlery had been wrapped into paper napkins and placed strategically around the cake. I picked up some of the cutlery and eyed the cake. My heart started beating a little harder. Some part of me realized that I was holding a plastic knife. My arm started to itch. It spread down to my fingers, which started twitching. That would be better than any birthday cake…

I smothered that thought and shook my head. Now was not the time for that. There were people around. Maybe later, though…

"Oh wait, we don't have plates!" Vigne said. I blinked. I hadn't even been thinking about that. "Where do you keep your plates, Satania? I'll grab them."

"Uh...the shelf to the left of the fridge." I said, and pointed at them. Vigne rose and turned to the fridge.

As she did something small, white and furry shot past her legs. It let out a high-pitched bark and dove straight at me. The impact knocked my head backwards in a burst of stars and I felt my body get engulfed by something wet and warm. The dog barked again, stepped onto my shoulders and head, and began licking my hair. Distantly I could hear Raphiel laughing. It sounded like Gabriel was laughing too.

But at the moment that didn't matter. The anger that I'd been keeping away came up in a howling rage. I picked up the dog and lifted my head from the cake. Then I threw the dog as hard as I could at Raphiel.

It slammed into her with a wet splat, splattering cake all over her clothes. Then I stood up, wiping cake away from my eyes. I realized as I stood that I was shouting. My brain seemed to regain control of my mouth as I realized what I was saying. But it felt too good to stop.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you? You let this stupid dog into my apartment and it ruined my cake! You always ruin everything you stupid fucking angel! I know it's you who gets that dog to steal my bread every morning! You had to have let it in!"

I took a step towards Raphiel. Her eyes were wide with shock. A few tremors went through her hands. I took a step closer to her but something was holding my left arm. I yanked it free and there was a tearing sound. Pain flashed through my arm, but I ignored it and took another step towards Raphiel. Fear flashed through the angels eyes. Oh that made me smile.

"Maybe," I said. My voice had become a growl. "you should get the fuck out of here, Raphiel. If you don't, I'm going to bury you. Do you hear me?" Raphiel was still just staring at me, though her eyes had moved from my face. They were staring slightly to my left. "Do you hear me?" I repeated, screaming now. "Get out of my apartment!"

No one moved. I realized that Gabriel was staring at me too. I glanced at her. She was staring at the same spot as Raphiel.

I suddenly became aware of something hot trickling down my left arm. I looked down.

Vigne was holding my left bicep. My shirt had been torn at the wrist and fresh blood was trickling from some of the newer cuts. Strips of fabric had already been soaked in it. Vigne was staring at my wrist too.

"Did…" Vigne stuttered. Her face had gone white. "Did I cut you? Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" She stepped around me and lifted my arm to examine the injury. Her already white face went even paler and her eyes grew enormous. "S-Satania?" She asked. "What is this?" She was staring at the network of scars and cuts on my wrist.

I started to feel funny. It was like those moments when you're first waking up. I was conscious that I was talking and trying to wrench my arm away, but everything felt dreamlike. I wasn't in control of what I was saying. I wasn't in control of anything, and some part of me was tugging me into a very dark corner where I could hide from everything.

"It's nothing." I said, turning away. I tried to tug the shirt sleeve over the cuts, but Vigne must have been holding tight when I'd tugged free of her. There was no hiding it.

"Satania have you been…hurting yourself?" Vigne took a step closer and lightly touched my shoulder.

I turned back to her and snapped, "No you idiot, _they've _been hurting me!" I gestured at the two angels. "This!" I held up my wrist. Some part of me was aware that my heart was beating way too hard. "This just proves that I'm as worthless as they both say that I am! How the fuck did you expect me to feel every time you hit me or chain me up somewhere huh?" I took a step forward, glowering at the angels. "How the fuck did you think that any of that was ever funny?"

"I…I didn't know." Raphiel stammered. She was backing away from me. "Satania they were just pranks I didn't mean…"

"No, you meant it." I cut her off. She wasn't worth listening to. "You just didn't think I was worth a damn so you didn't think about what you were doing to me! None of you have ever cared about me."

"Satania," Vigne began.

I turned to her and slashed a hand in the air. She fell silent and looked away. "You brought her here!" I snarled. "And you know what she's done to me before. Hell, Gabriel hit me with a baseball bat! And you brought both of them here on my _birthday_!"

That same distant part of me that was paying attention to my heartbeat noted that I was sobbing. Tears were falling part my chin.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." I was suddenly too exhausted to stand. I sank down in front of the cake. No one moved. "I said get out!" I screamed.

The all jumped and hurried for the door. Vigne was the last to get there, and she turned back. "Satania, I…"

I stood up and lunged at her. Vigne let out a shriek and took a step back. But I caught her by her cardigan and glowered up at her. "Get," I snarled. "Out." And I started pushing her to the open door. Vigne tried to steady herself on the walls but lost her balance and tripped. She fell hard, skinning her knee on the balcony outside.

"None of you are ever welcome here again." I said, staring at each of them. Gabriel was crying, her face buried behind her hair. Good, let her cry. Let them all cry. They deserved it. "I never want to see any of you aga.."

A flash of golden-white light illuminated the sky. I was facing in its general direction and for a few seconds all I could do was blink away a golden disc that had been burned into my retinas. When the disc had cleared I saw what must have been a shooting star burning through the sky. It was a mass of roiling gold and black light that was tumbling and spinning towards the earth. The star moved so fast that within an instant it had landed in my apartment complex's parking lot.

There was an explosion so loud that car horns started blaring ten miles away. Dust and concrete flew into the air and smacked into the walls of my apartment. Raphiel let out a grunt as gravel rained over her head.

"What was that?" Gabriel choked out. We were all trying to clear the dust from our eyes.

"I don't know!" Raphiel's voice was high and thin. "Do…oh God, He didn't send an Angel did He?"

I walked up to my railing, coughing and rubbing the dust from my eyes. I waved my hands in the air to try and clear the dust from around me. It slowly cleared, revealing a ten foot wide crater in the center of the parking lot. A star hadn't fallen from the sky. It was Hesedial, and…something rubbery and black was on top of him. The thing held a glowing black sword that dripped with blood a little too white to be human. A moment later I saw that Hesedial was bleeding. He had gashes in his chest and a blackened hole in his side was oozing too-pale blood.

The angel snarled and raised his right arm, sword in hand, just as the rubbery thing drove its own sword toward the angel's heart.

Metal rang on metal in a shower of stars. Hesedial grunted and kicked the rubbery creature in the stomach. It was flung five feet backwards into a parked car, rolling over the hood in a scream of breaking glass and twisting metal. The angel lurched to his feet and dove forward, his sword bursting into golden-white flames…


	6. A Duel to the Death

I pulled a magical veil over myself as I leapt into the sky. A veil is a concealing pattern of magical energy that made me practically invisible. It could also hide sounds and scent if the caster was skilled enough. The beating of my wings vanished as the veil fell over me. I soared high into the clouds until the world below vanished.

I tested the strength of a particularly fluffy cloud with my foot before sitting on it. The cloud was soft and warm, full pent up electrical energy. It buzzed loudly and set my teeth to vibrating gently.

There was no way Gremory was going to leave town. So it would be a fight, and I wasn't certain that I could win that fight. Sure I had fought Demons in the past, but this was _Gremory_. Heaven believed that she'd been there to tempt some of the more horrific figures in Human history. Hitler, Stalin, Jack the Ripper…any big name was suspect. It was even speculated that Gremory had her hand in some of history's broader atrocities, like the Rape of Nanking or the Native American Genocides.

She was fast and tough and a practiced sorceress. Even just taking the time to sit here and think was giving her an advantage. But I couldn't go into this blind. She would have prepared for this moment, so I had to as well.

I started lining up the facts in my mind.

Fact one, Gremory was a shapeshifter. Most shapeshifters were limited to Human forms, but Gremory had mastered animal shapes as well. I shuddered to think what Hellfire could do to supercharge a lion or a gorilla.

Fact two, Gremory had access to Hellfire. The latent energies of Hell could be channeled just like any normal magic. She could use it in concert with magic to make her spells hit harder. So a magical contest would be that much harder.

Fact three…

I was pulling my next thought together when something hot slammed into the back of my skull. Fingers wrapped around my head and shoved me forward. Stars burst into my vision as the fingers dug into my temples and around my neck. The sudden bursts of color faded into a pulsating red that beat in time to my heart. Panic flooded through me and I struggled, reaching up to tear the fingers away. But they held on with a grip like iron, and…

And suddenly I was standing in Satania's apartment. The window showed me a full moon shrouded by misty clouds. Rain fell steadily against the window. The apartment was illuminated only by a single candle sitting on the wooden table by Satania's bed, and its light fell over a woman with skin as pale as bone.

She was laying in Satania's bed, her long red hair messy and unwashed. Her face was sunken in starvation and her eyes…Dear God I could hardly bear those eyes. They were wide and terrified. Exhaustion had broken them into splinters of red. Tears tracks had left salty runnels down her face.

One of her hands was tucked onto her chest, palm down. The other was hanging limply over the side of the bed. Her wrist had been opened so brutally that I could see tendons and muscles inside of her skin. Blood had dried around her arm in a crimson cast. I realized that what I had thought was the pattering of rain was really the blood dripping from the girl's arm. A pool of it had formed around the bed, ripping whenever fresh drops fell into it.

"Oh God, Satania…" I staggered over to her. She was motionless. Every inch of skin that I could see was deathly pale.

I had failed her. Gremory had gotten to her and I hadn't been enough to stop it. I'd left her to tell Gremory to leave. What had I been thinking even meeting with her. I should have stayed with Satania, kept her safe.

I fell to my knees. My throat was tight and I could hardly draw in breath. She'd died because I hadn't been there for her. I'd pulled back to think about what to do next and Satania had paid the price for that. What kind of angel was I, leaving someone to a monster like Gremory? I hadn't even felt her die, or cry out in despair. Some guardian angel I was.

I gently lifted her opened arm and laid it across her chest. If I ignored the blood and her tear-stained face it was almost like she'd fallen asleep…

And then a woman's high, cold voice spoke. The apartment shook with the thunderous enormity of that voice. Lightning flashed outside. The candle flickered and shadows darkened around me. I shuddered and sank onto the ground, drawing my knees up to my chest. I'd failed, and now my boss was coming to collect me.

Jegudiel said, "Look upon the price of failure, Hesedial. Your mission was already questionable to begin with, and now you've failed. Return home immediately for disciplinary action."

Then the thunder was gone, and I was left sitting in the shadows of Satania's apartment.

A glint of light caught my eye and I turned my head. Satania's knife lay under her bed. The blade was so soaked in blood that I'd missed it amongst all the other blood. No…there was no way I could return to Heaven. I couldn't face this. But I didn't deserve to be here either. I'd failed Satania, an innocent girl whose life had been broken by a monster. That was my_ job_. If I couldn't do that, then I didn't deserve to be here.

I pressed the knife to my wrist, letting it bite into my skin. Blood welled up underneath the blade, hot and wet. I wonder if Satania had felt that before she died…

Something moved in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw that the shadows around me were moving. They'd swirled up to the side of my head in a vaguely humanoid shape. A dark hand pressed against my face. I could hear a woman's soft, beautiful voice whispering.

"You deserve it. You deserve exactly what happened to her. Just do it now, you coward. Face up to your mistakes."

I stared at the shadow as my brain struggled to think. I couldn't pull any thoughts together over the sound of that voice. It snaked through my brain like a toxic cloud. But I had seen that shadow before. I knew it from somewhere, I was sure of it. Just remembering that made me feel stronger, somehow, as though I could suddenly breathe for the first time in years. I realized that my muscles had tensed around my knife hand. I pulled the blade back and saw a thin line of scarlet along my wrist.

I looked back at the shadow and…it was staring at me. It had dropped the hand pressed to my head. Its mouth fell open in shock. And then I knew where I'd seen the shadow before. It was Gremory, in exactly the same form as I'd seen her use to twist Satania's thoughts. But why was she here?

Realization hit me like a burst of cold water. I raised my Sight and stared at the shadow. It showed me the rubber, greasy Demon as she truly was. The room around us melted away into the same oily shadows. Even Satania vanished, replaced with a quickly melting bank of black fog. None of this was real. It was all happening inside my head.

Oh God…Gremory was inside my head.

The Demon stared at me for a moment, surprise written on her face. Then wings burst from her back and she took a step forward, preparing to fly.

I rose with her. If this was my head then it played by my rules too.

"Gremory," I roared, and this time it was my turn to cause thunder outside. "in the name of the Son of God, Jesus Christ, whom I serve, I will strike you down." Then I lunged forward and grabbed the shadow as it tried to flee. It let out a shriek and whirled, claws blurring towards me. But this was my head, and I decided what did and didn't happen here.

I built an image in my mind of Soulfire pouring down my arms into the shadow. I pictured Gremory bursting into flames. I imagined her screams as Hell itself opened up and engulfed her. I built that image in my mind and willed it into being, pouring real Soulfire into it as I did. The image crystalized as a genuine scream from the Demon as fire poured into her.

The spell around my mind shattered and I found myself sitting on a cloud. Gremory was standing less than a foot away from me, her hands held up in a defensive gesture. She was in her true form, all rubber and bat wings. Her eyes shot open and a scream tore itself from her lips. She flinched away from me.

I drew my sword and threw the weight of my body behind a blow that would cut her in half. The Demon turned, still screaming, dodging the blow. My blade whistled through the air and instead of bisecting her it clipped one of her wings. The wing burst into white fire it was sheared in half. It fell to the cloud, shriveling like a newspaper set aflame.

Fury replaced pain on Gremory's face. She snarled wordlessly and raised her right hand. Then suddenly a tiger as big as a car was crouching in front of me, red eyes gleaming with hate.

The tiger roared so loudly that rain fell from the cloud we were standing on. It dove at me, claws outstretched. Saliva dripped from its teeth as its mouth opened wide, ready to take my head off at the shoulders.

So instead of letting that happen I drew my sword back up in a diagonal slice. "In Nomine Die!" I shouted. The blade struck the tiger on its underbelly and tore deep into the beast's guts. Blood burst from the wound, and then the tiger's enormous weight bore me to the ground. Except that there was no ground. We were standing on a cloud that had just been emptied of most of its contents. So instead we plummeted through the sky.

Pain seared through my back at the tiger's claws raked at me. I managed to get my arm not holding the sword in front of my neck before the tiger's jaws could rip my throat out. Its teeth sank into my arm and wrenched forward. There was a loud crack and agony blossomed in my arm. The tiger flicked my arm away from my throat contemptuously and lunged for me again.

Through the haze of terror and pain I was able to take a clumsy slice at the beast's head with my sword. The attack was slow, and Gremory saw it coming, but it forced her to duck her head out of the way. Her weight shifted slightly and I used it to roll to my right. I slid out from under her, cracking my wounded arm on one of her legs as I went. My vision went blurry and for a moment all I could do was suck air in through my teeth.

But a voice was screaming in my head that I had to keep moving. On pure instinct I spread my wings and slowed my fall. Gremory shot past me, her form blurring back into her Demonic visage. Her wings beat furiously against the fall's momentum and she shot towards me, a black sword appearing in her hand. But Gremory only had one full wing to work with and it slowed her.

Our swords met in an explosion of black and gold fire that rained down from us. I kicked out at her knee and she juked backwards, bringing her sword up in a slash towards my ribs. I parried the blow and began to draw in my will.

I had no idea if magic would work against her, but it was better than engaging in close quarters combat with her.

My will crystalized the water in the air around us into thousands of razor sharp shards of ice. The shards turned on Gremory and zipped towards her. The Demon raised her left hand, her middle fingers crossed in a defensive gesture, and a sphere of black light appeared in front of her. My icicles broke upon the sphere and tumbled to the world below.

But spells take concentration. I kept up the pressure, sending more icicles at her, forcing her to deflect them. And while she did that I swept down and came in from underneath her, sword held high above my head.

"Arrogant child," Gremory spat. She turned her left hand towards me and suddenly the sphere burst into flame and roared towards me. I didn't have time to get away from it. I called up magic frantically and turned the air between me and the oncoming flame into ice. The two forces met in a burst of steam.

Gremory came at me through the steam, her sword driving at my ribs. I raised my sword to deflect the blow but I wasn't fast enough. The sword drove through my defense and pierced my side. Blood exploded from the wound and my vision went red. My wings stopped beating and I noted, somewhere, that I was falling.

Pain brought me back to reality. Gremory had grabbed my shirt as we were falling. She pulled me up to her, teeth bared, and then she vanished. I felt something brush lightly against my chest. I stared around me, trying to pull up my Sight. Even with my magical senses extended I could see her.

Then I felt something brush against the wound in my side, and something hard and with soft wings tucked itself neatly into my injured body.

That sent a wave of mind-numbing terror. She was inside my body.

But instead of giving into the panic I took a long breath. Heaven trained every combat Angel in how to deal with shapeshifters. One of Hell's favorite tactics was to wound someone and then crawl into their bodies as a bug, tearing their opponent apart from the inside out.

I began to sing. It was a hymn, one of the old ones that reflected upon God's glory and love for His creations. As the words to Amazing Grace filled my ears I reminded myself that the words were true. God loved every one of us, and so long as I had faith in Him, no evil could truly hurt me. I focused on the hymn, banishing the fear from my mind. I let my wings extend again, catching myself on the air current around us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Human world beneath us, with its vast cities and expansive oceans.

The hymn blazed through the air around us and there was a high, insect-like scream. My body suddenly grew very hot, as though I was running a high fever. The insect screamed again and something black and blood-soaked shot out of the wound in my side.

I tore after it as the insect's shape changed, becoming an amorphous ooze of black oil. The oily mass raised a tentacle and hurled it towards my leg. I dove to one side, sword raised, as more tentacles rose from the mass and shot at me. I ducked one, parried another, and got hit by two more. They slammed into my chest and drove me backwards, forming into a hand. The hand grabbed my entire body and threw me straight at the ground.

The throw had enough strength that I couldn't slowdown in time to stop myself from hitting Earth.

To say that it hurt when I tore a ten foot crater in the ground with my body is an understatement. I blacked out when I hit the ground, so I only remember the aftermath. When I had come back to consciousness every bone in my body hurt. My head was swimming too, and I could barely focus my eyes enough to figure out where I was.

Fluttering wings gave me a heartbeat of warning. Then suddenly Gremory was on top of me, her sword driving at my heart.

I got my sword in the way an inch before the Demon pierced my chest. Our swords exploded in another burst of gold and black light. Gremory's face was inches from mine, her teeth bared in a snarl. Her eyes were burning with hatred.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" She growled at me. "Just die already!" And she redoubled the force behind her sword.

I couldn't beat her here. I had one good arm while she had two. I had to change the game.

So I drove my foot straight up into her stomach and kicked her off of me. She flew ten feet backwards into a parked car, shattering the back windshield and crumpling the metal. I stood and flew at her, rage and pain covering me in a shroud of fire. The Demon shook herself as I came, raising her left hand. I could feel magic building there. She was going to cast another wall of fire at me. So be it.

I dove to my left just as the fire surged towards me. It burned harmless past and I surged around it straight at Gremory. She must have been stunned from the previous impact because her sword rose slowly. Mine, which I noticed was also wreathed in fire, sliced through hers just above the pommel. It broke through and pierced her side, sliding straight to her heart.

Gremory screamed and went rigid. Her fingers went to my sword, desperately trying to pull it out. Blood welled up along the blade as it sliced her hands.

"No," She said. Her voice was blank, confused. She stared down at the sword. Fog was gathering over her eyes. "No, no, no." Her voice turned to a plea. Then she let out a small gasp and a bubble of blood burst at the corner of her mouth.

Gremory went limp on my blade.

I drew it from her body and brought it down on her neck. Her head rolled off onto the concrete. It was the only way to be sure with Demons.

I stared at her for a long time, trying to relax. Pain was starting to register in my body. My chest was burning and every breath threatened black nothingness from the hole in my side. But they were nothing compared to the searing agony of my left arm. I glanced at it and saw that it hung limp and useless at my side. My forearm was a mottled shade of yellow and black. I'd definitely broken it.

"H-Hesedial?"Said a voice. I jerked my head to my right and raised my sword in a defensive stance. Then I blinked and stared.

"Satania?" I asked. She was standing in front of me, her eyes huge. Vignette was beside her, and Raphiel and Gabriel were behind her. All of them were staring between me and Gremory. I took a shuddering breath and focused on Satania's face. Tears welled up in my eyes. "You're ok."

"Yeah." Satania's voice was shaky. "What happened? You don't look so good."

"I'm uh…" The world was getting fuzzy at the edges. "She's dead." I pointed at the corpse with my sword. "You don't have to worry about her anymore."

Then a thought struck me. Gabriel and Raphiel would still be tainted, even if Gremory was dead. I started humming Amazing Grace once again. The words came to life in the air around us, surging towards the two angels as a bright white light. They both fell, screaming, clutching at their heads.

"It's normal." I assured them. Make that fuzzy and red. My tongue was starting to feel fuzzy too. "Don't worry it's…normal."

And then everything went very fuzzy and I was tumbling down, down, down…


	7. Coffee Cake

Chapter 7

I only had a second to react before Hesedial's knees buckled and he fell. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth dropped open, a groan of pain gushing out. I sprang forward and caught him and my body groaned with the effort. I weigh the next best thing to a hundred pounds, and Hesedial probably clocked in at well above one-sixty. His weight staggered me and my feet slipped on the concrete.

"Satania!" Vignette called out, and suddenly hands were pushing me back onto my feet. Then Vignette stepped to my right and wrapped her arms around Hesedial's chest. The angel's weight shifted and relief surged through my burning muscles. Together we laid the angel on the ground as gently as we could.

Both of us stood for there a long period of silence, just staring at him. His shirt was awash with blood from a neat hole that had been cut into his ribs. Long claw-marks, looking uncomfortably like the marks on my wrist, had been cut into his chest and back. But when I saw his arm I felt my stomach roil. I clapped a hand over my mouth and hurriedly stepped away to throw up. His left arm was a mess of black and yellow bruises up to the elbow, and something horribly sharp was threatening to break through his skin.

"You ok?" Vignette's warm hand touched my back. I'd fallen to my knees as my stomach emptied itself. I glanced at Vignette and wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand. She looked pale, and her hands were shaking, but her eyes were focused on me. They were wide with pity.

Anger flared back up inside of me. I shrugged off her hand and rose to my feet. "Yes, no thanks to you." I snapped. "Or them." I turned to Gabriel and Raphiel. They were still on the ground, though they'd stopped screaming. The same oily substance I'd seen in my apartment had oozed onto the ground around them. It sizzled and popped like cooking grease. The edges were tinged with white fire, and even as I watched the shadowy goo was evaporating.

"What is that?" Vignette asked. Her eyes had gotten even wider. "What is going on? Who is that?" She looked back over at Hesedial, then at the body lying in the back of the ruined car.

I ignored her and walked over to the puddles of ooze.

"Gabriel, Raphiel," I said. "I want you to look at the angel that just saved your life. That is what a real angel looks like. It is what you will never be, you manipulative, twisted assholes. Get the fuck away from my apartment."

A grin twisted its way across my mouth. It felt good to finally let lose my anger. I'd put up with their shit for long enough, now it was their turn to suffer.

I walked back over to Hesedial, lifted him up by his left side, and heaved. The angel was still unconscious, and still just as heavy, but I set my jaw and glowered up at my apartment. It was a short flight of stairs up to it. I could manage, probably. I took a step forward and my legs started to burn.

"Satania! What are you doing? Here let me help you…" Vignette started forward, moving to his unoccupied shoulder. I stopped moving and glowered at her. Vignette faltered.

"What do you think you're doing?" My voice was rough with exertion. "Get away from him."

"He's hurt." Vignette said. She wasn't looking at me. "And you can't carry him. Where are you even going to take him? Who even is he?"

"I'm taking him to my apartment." I said, taking another step forward. "Where I hope to never see you again." I took another staggering step forward.

"Satania I'm…" Vignette took a gulping breath. "I'm sorry. I…we didn't know."

I looked over my shoulder at her. Vignette had her arms folded around her stomach. She'd bitten her lip, and I could see a bead of blood welling up under her teeth. Tears were running down her face.

"You didn't know?" I was vaguely aware of a loud thunk somewhere. I found myself standing in front of Vignette, fists clenched. "Of course you didn't know. None of you ever take the time of day to ask me how I'm doing. All Raphiel and Gabriel ever did was beat me or manipulate me. Hell you even threw knives at me when we got together for Christmas. What kind of demon are you, Vignette? Celebrating Christmas. You all disgust me."

Vignette raised her eyes to mine, and fire made hers glitter. "What kind of demon am I?" Her voice was deathly quiet, barely above a whisper. "You're the one carrying an angel back to your apartment. You're the one who seems to know him, and even care about him. That doesn't strike me as very demonic."

"You stuck up, arrogant, bitch!" I grabbed the front of Vignette's cardigan and shoved her. She tripped and landed on her ass. "Do not pretend you know me." I stepped over Vignette. She began scrambling backwards but I kept pace with her. "That angel has been kinder to me than any of my supposed friends have been! He's listened to me, treated me like a real person! He's never hurt me."

Vignette's wide terrified eyes bored into me. Then she blinked and her eyes fell onto something behind me.

"Excuse me." Said a gentle voice. I turned around.

Three angels were standing behind me. Two of them were men dressed in white robes with red crosses stitched into the shoulders. The robes fell to an inch or so over dark blue surgical gloves. Bright golden halos hovered a few inches over their heads. One of them unslung a bright red bag from over his shoulder and dropped it on the ground beside Hesedial. He crouched down, unzipped it, and drew a bright silver flask from it. The other angel was cutting away Hesedial's shirt with a pair of scissors, revealing even more ugly wounds.

The third angel was a woman standing a few feet to my left. Her long golden hair had been drawn back into a tight tail. She was of medium height, so several inches taller than me, and instead of white robes she wore a white suit. She carried herself with a light grace that suggested perfect confidence.

She gave me a slight smile and took a step forward. "Pardon my interruption," The angel said. "but I believe your name is Satania?" She held out a hand to me.

"Um," I said, feeling suddenly lost. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jegudiel." The woman said. "I am Hesedial's boss. I wanted to thank you for trying to take care of him, and to assure you that he will be cared for. I expect he'll make a full recovery, but…" Her voice trailed off thoughtfully. She lowered her unshaken hand and her eyes roved over us. Raphiel and Gabriel were slowly recovering themselves; Gabriel had even managed to sit up. Vignette was still on the ground, staring between Jegudiel and me.

I closed my eyes. The anger abated and my shoulders sagged, tension bleeding out of them. I felt my jaw ache as my teeth stopped grinding together.

Hesedial was going to be ok.

I turned back to Vignette, opening my mouth to speak, but thought better of it. So instead I looked at Gabriel and Raphiel.

"Fuck off." I told them. Then I headed for my apartment.

"Satania!" I heard Vignette scrambling to regain her feet. Footsteps crunched over the ruined concrete towards me. "Satania wait! Please!" A hand brushed my shoulder.

Sudden fury pushed my heart into overdrive. It began beating so hard that my vision darkened to a tunnel. I snarled wordlessly and whirled around. My hand snapped through the air without thought and struck something with a meaty smack.

"What part," I said. "of 'I'm going to my apartment' don't you fucking understand?"

There was a long, pregnant pause punctuated only by my ragged breathing. My heart slowly climbed down from my throat and the red lines around my vision faded slightly. Vignette was standing in front of me. The right side of her face was red. Tears tumbled down her cheeks and splashed onto her cardigan.

Everyone was staring at me. Raphiel and Gabriel had gotten to their feet, and both of them were staring. Jegudiel hadn't moved, though she was watching intently. Even the two angels working on Hesedial glanced in my direction. They shook themselves after a moment, and the angel with the silver flask poured golden liquid onto Hesedial's wounds. Steam billowed from the wounds and I saw Hesedial's torn flesh begin to close.

"Vignette…" I could feel my hands shaking. My heart seemed to have stopped beating entirely, and it made my thoughts start to blur. Cold dread was flowing from the spot where my heart should have been beating.

Vignette's face twisted up in pain and she raised a hand the mark I'd given her. She flinched away when her fingers brushed against it. Then she looked at me, her eyes full of tears. Tears of my own started falling when I heard Vignette speak in a shaken, uncertain voice.

"Satania…I'm sorry."

She pulled me into a tight hug and rested her head on my chin, and her tears were cold and wet. Then the hug became bone-crushingly tight and I could barely breathe. I wrapped my arms around her too as I struggled to draw in a fresh breath. But Vignette was warm, so breathing didn't seem important.

"It's ok." My voice came out a bit smooshed. "I'm…I'm sorry too. I didn't meant to hit you. I ju-just got so mad, and it's been so hard…" I couldn't talk through the tears.

"I'm sorry too Satania." Gabriel said from somewhere to my right. The hug got tighter as she added herself to it.

"I'm…I'm sorry too." Raphiel said, making the hug even tighter.

"Ack!" I said, all ferocious and demonic. "Guys…I can't breathe."

The pressure on my lungs lifted and I gulped down mouthfuls of beautiful, crisp air. I staggered back, giggling drunkenly with relief.

None of the girls were looking up at me. Raphiel was looking at Vignette's face, her own expression drawn with uncertainty. Gabriel was staring at her feet, her face hidden beneath her hair. Jeguidel was still watching. A slight smile tugged at her mouth.

"Um," Vignette said after a moment. "if you want to leave…I won't stop you. I just…" She sighed and fidgeted with her skirt. "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do!" She shook her head and growled with frustration. Then she looked up at me. Her eyes looked sunken and haunted from all the crying. "I didn't know how bad it was…" she took a long breath. "how bad you were hurt. But um…happy birthday."

"You're a pretty cool friend." Raphiel said. She gave me a small smile. It actually looked genuine. "I'm sorry. God, did you really hurt yourself because of us?"

I glanced down at my wrist. The cuts and scars were still visible beneath the torn sleeve of my shirt. Blood had dried around the fresh wounds, giving the whole thing a brown tinge.

"Yeah." I said, and exhaustion rolled over me. I felt too tired to be here. "Yeah I did. I didn't know how to handle it or what to do. And my own mind kept telling me things. Like how awful I am and how I didn't deserve anything and…I guess it was that thing." I pointed to the rubbery corpse on the ground. "Hesedial, the hurt angel over there, told me that she'd gotten into my head. She twisted me in on myself until all I could to stop her was hurt myself. But I kept choosing to do it, because it was my idea in the first place. She just pushed me along…and it just kept getting worse. I had to do it every day or else I just…"

I stopped talking. It was too much. My vision went blurry and I wiped tears away. "And then this fucking angel showed up right when I was about to…" I raised my wrist and drew a line down it with one finger. "He talked to me like a person, like I actually mattered. Then you guys showed up and it felt like a real birthday party and…"

I sank to the ground, head in my hands. The thought was too much. I wanted very badly to have my knife back. If I could just cut a few times, it wouldn't have to be that many, I could feel normal again. I could go back to being fun and leave this all behind.

I couldn't face this.

"Would," Gabriel started to speak and then stopped. Then she seemed to steel herself and met my eyes, something bright sparkling in her gaze. "would you like to go celebrate your birthday?"

"I promise there won't be any dogs!" Raphiel added quickly.

I stared at them. Each of them looked terrible. They were covered in the dust that had been kicked up after Hesedial's fight. Their faces were masks of fear and hurt. I wanted to tell each of them to go fuck themselves, and then stomp back to my apartment. The words rose to my lips and burned there for a long moment. But then the heat died.

"Yeah," I said. "I'd like that."

I looked over at Jeguidiel. "Uh so is there anything else I need to know…"

My voice trailed off. Jeguidel, her medical team, and Hesedial were all gone. In fact the entire parking lot was changing before my eyes. The Hesedial-shaped crater was slowly mending itself, concrete restructuring to fill the hole. Glass and metal sprang back up into the broken car until the vehicle was completely fixed. Gremory's body was the last to go, vanishing in a shower of brilliant white sparks.

"We could go get coffee at the Coffee Angel." Gabriel suggested. "I uh…won't punch you when you enter this time." She grimaced and looked away, rubbing at the back of her head.

I felt myself smiling a little. "Yeah, I'd like some coffee."

They helped me to my feet. I was once again briefly strangled by a barrage of hugs. Then my friends walked with me down to the Coffee Angel.

The Master of the Coffee Angel greeted us with his usual warm smile that curled his thick black mustache. He gave us a curt bow and pulled four menus from under the counter. We seated ourselves and he walked over.

"Hello!" The Master said as he handed us our menus.

"Hello!" Vignette replied cheerfully. She glanced around the table and gave the other girls a conspiratorial look. Then she turned back to the master. "So," She said, putting a hand to her mouth and speaking in a mock-whisper. "it's Satania's birthday today. Do you have anything to help us celebrate?"

Master's eyebrows shot up. He gave me a wide smile. "Happy birthday!" He said. "Of course I have something. I don't just pride myself on my coffee. The hand-made, perfectly balanced, house-blend coffee-cake is to die for!"

* * *

Hesedial was gone for a week after my birthday. I got no word from Heaven about how he was doing or whether he'd be back. I suppose Heaven didn't want to let a demon in on too much information. It's understandable, if incredibly annoying.

But in his absence my friends stayed with me. One of them always walked me home after school. They'd linger around inside, asking if I was ok on the homework and how I was feeling. The constant barrage of questions annoyed me at first. It didn't help that Vignette wasn't subtle in checking my room for knives the first time she walked me home. But after a few days I looked forward to walking home with my friends.

I should have known Hesedial was back when the morning dawned unusually bright and cheerful. It had rained all day yesterday, and yet that morning it was beautiful. I took my usual route to class, cutting through the alleyway close to the school, and nearly walked into Hesedial. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching birds flitter between trees.

He looked much the same as when I'd first seen him. His dark hair was still cut short, and he wore a plain white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. But he'd added a white leather necklace with a single black dog-tag to his neck. The tag was engraved with the name "Gremory" in bright orange letters.

"Hesedial!" I stared at him for a moment. Then I threw my arms around him and hugged him close.

"Hey Satania." He hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while, listening to birds chirp and cars drive by on the street.

The angel was smiling when we parted. "How are you?" His eyes roved down to my wrist.

"I'm better." I said. "I don't know how much heard about what happened but…I have friends now." The words caught in my throat and I swallowed hard. "Friends who walk me home and ask me how I'm doing and who don't hit me…" I blinked moisture from my eyes.

"That's amazing." Hesedial said. He rested a hand on my hand and I heard him laugh. "You look better too. And your wrist seems whole."

I held my arm up to him, grinning. I still wore long sleeves to cover up the scars, but rolling my sleeve back revealed no fresh marks. My past cuts had healed into gnarly pink lines. I rolled up my other sleeve and showed him my uninjured wrist.

Hesedial's face split into a broad grin. "I'm delighted to see that."

There was a moment's pause, then I asked, "How are you? You were so badly…I was worried about you. I didn't exactly get a message about how you were doing."

"I'm healed." He said, expression sobering. "It was not pleasant by any means, but with Heaven's doctors on hands my wounds weren't fatal. I've got some nice scars to show for it now though." He toyed idly with his necklace. "It seems as well that you and your friends are not being targeted by any more demons. I was worried that others might try to take Gremory's place."

"Nope, we've all been pretty awesome." I assured him, smiling. "So…what happens now? You killed the demon who was haunting me. I'm not…" I took a deep breath and then continued, "suicidal anymore. I still think about it sometimes, and about cutting myself, but…it's better. I can ignore it now."

"I'll still be around." Hesedial said. "I'm not going anywhere. You won't be my primary case, however, so I won't be here as often as I was. You are still free to call upon me whenever you need me, and I'll stop by every few days to check in on you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok good." I said. "And Hesedial?" My eyes met his.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much."


	8. Epilogue, Part 1: Parting

Well here it is, part one of the epilogue. Took a while to write and get the ideas fleshed out, but so i'm immensely pleased with it! I hope you guys are just as pleased. There will be a part 2, of course. In the future as well i'm very tempted to continue Hesedial's story on this website. Let me know what you think about that, though; he's not Satania, so I don't know if he's as interesting.

* * *

The Devilish Stew is a restaurant nestled into a quiet corner of Hamamatsu. It hides in a dark, empty alleyway between an old video store and a noodle shop. On a busy day the streets hardly notice the place, and on a day like today the restaurant is practically invisible. It's a pain to find, but that's the point. No one who enters the Stew wants the outside world to know about them.

I stopped in front of the restaurant and took a long breath, taking the place in. It's a shabby building constructed of faded red bricks accented with some strange pale wood. A sign hung in front of the door, depicting a troll stirring a huge cooking pot. A little stone staircase, about ten feet wide and three steps deep, had been sunk into the ground at the edge of the alley's path. The door at the base of the stairs was just plain wood.

I took the stairs down and paused in front of the door. I couldn't hear anything of the restaurant's interior from the outside. That tracked. Privacy was king in this place.

A wash of color and sound and scent greeted me when I opened the door.

The interior of the place was far larger than the outside had suggested. The color scheme seemed to have been picked more or less at random. Blues and reds and blacks stood in brilliant contrast to rich mahogany statues and garish orange potted plants. Ceiling fans spun in lazy circles above my head. Thirteen wooden pillars stood haphazardly throughout the room, each of them carved with images depicting old fairy tales. The center of the room, or rather five feet from the center, was divided by a thick red rug that led straight to the bar, and the air was heavy with spices and smoke.

The place was mostly empty. A few patrons sat at the bar drinking something dark gold out of small glasses. Three women were chatting amiably at a corner table wreathed by pipe-smoke. They glanced over at me as I entered. One of them smiled and crooked a warty finger. I hurriedly glanced away and scanned the rest of the room.

Hesedial stood out as the most modern looking patron. The men at the bar wore robes of various colors and the women at the table wore tall pointed black hats and faded grey robes. So of course Hesedial sat there wearing blue jeans and a T-Shirt with the words "Metallica" on it.

I walked over to him, and he glanced up as I approached. His face split into a wide smile. He stood up and hugged me.

"Satania!" He said excitedly as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "So good to see you! How've you been?" He gestured to the table and sat back down. I joined him.

"Hey, Hesedial." I said. "So uh," I glanced around the place, feeling distinctly on edge. "this is the Stew?"

"Yep." Hesedial said cheerfully. "Finest resting place for supernatural folk in Japan."

"And uh…who exactly comes here?"

"Oh all kinds." He said, turning back to his menu. The back was advertising something called Spiced Eel, Still Alive! "The women in the corner are witches, for instance, and a few of the patrons at the bar are warlocks. Oh and the bartender is a troll."

I snuck a glance at the bar again. The bartender was a tall man, broad shouldered and completely bald. He was smiling and gesticulating as he told a story to one of the men at the bar. Nothing about him betrayed that he was a troll.

"How do you know that?" I picked up the menu in front of me and started scanning through it. The food looked normal enough. Udon, Sashimi, Yakitori, Manticore Steaks…

I stared at the last one. It did indeed say Manticore Steaks.

"I'm a regular here." Hesedial said. "It's a good place to meet people."

"Who do you uh…meet here usually?" I was feeling a little out of my depth.

"All kinds." Hesedial lowered his menu, and I saw him smile again. "I've been learning as much as I can about the supernatural world here in Japan. So to learn I need experts, hence why I've been coming here." His smile faded and he looked at me more seriously. "How have you been, Satania? It's been a while since we've talked."

I scratched unconsciously at my left wrist. It's a habit that creeps up when I'm nervous.

I took in a slow breath, mentally told my heart to stop beating so hard, and lowered my menu too. I met his eyes.

"It's been rough." I said. "This not seeing you as much thing. I got through the first bit ok, I got so used to just being able to ask for you and have you show up immediately. I mean it was only a week of waiting at first, so I could handle it. But then it became two weeks when I saw you again, and three, and four, and now…" I trailed off into a sigh. My throat was getting tight. "Now you're not part of my life anymore. I have to manage by myself.

Hesedial was looking at me, pain drawn on his expression.

"But…" I smiled at him. Then a genuine chuckle rolled through my throat. "My friends have been an amazing help. They've been there for me every day. Where once I talked to you after school to unwind, now I have Gabriel to talk to when she walks me home, or Vignette when she has a weekend free. So it sucked. It really frickin sucked. But…I think I'm ok."

A radiant smile lit up Hesedial's face.

"That is wonderful to hear." He said, beaming. It was his turn to take a deep breath, and the smile faded from his mouth if not his eyes. "I always worry when I start to step out of someone's life. I kept a close eye on you of course, but still…It _is _a loss. It's natural to grieve it. But," that luminous smile returned. "I'm so proud of you Satania. You've grown so much in the last year, gotten so strong."

Warmth flushed along my cheeks. I turned back to my menu, fighting to keep a smile of my own off of my face.

"Hey I'm serious!" Hesedial protested. He tugged the menu out of my hands.

I glowered at him.

"I am serious!" He repeated. Then he said, his voice turning wistful, "You've grown a lot in the last year. I don't think you really need me anymore."

My throat started getting tight again. "Yeah I, I guess I don't." I looked away from him. "But…you helped me so much when I was…" I shuddered at the memory and found I was scratching at my wrist again. "Why does it hurt so much?" I shot him a quick glance. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

"It hurts me too." His voice was rough. He leaned back in his chair. "Sometimes I hate this job. I get close to people, I help them and get to know them. I become their friend and spend so much time with them and then…I just move on. I hate it sometimes. I toy with the idea of quitting and moving on, going back to Heaven to work some boring job, but…" He smiled a little. Gravity seemed to lessen in the room.

"The time we spent together was real, and it was beautiful, Satania. And it's not like you'll never see me again. Heck, with us being immortals we may see each other a lot over the next few centuries. So yes it's painful and awful, but the rest of our lives will be all the more wonderful for having met."

Real tears stood out in Hesedial's eyes. He smiled and wiped them away.

"Let's order something. I'm hungry." He said.

We spent the next hour and a half eating lunch and chatting. I ordered the spiciest thing I could find, which turned out to be The King Tuna, a tuna dish spiced with ginger and Shichimi. Hesedial ordered a bowl of thick, meaty stew.

But eventually the meal ended, and we were left in companionable silence.

"Well," Hesedial said slowly. "I think it's time that I get going." He watched me, expression pensive.

I sighed and stood up with him.

"Like I said, you can always contact me." He continued as we walked to the door. He nodded to the bartender as we stepped outside. The day was warm and cozy, a perfect late spring afternoon. "I will probably be busy after today though, so I may not get to you right away. If I really can't get to you I'll send someone else along. But,"

My heart sank. Someone else showing up? I couldn't talk to another angel.

Something of my thoughts must have shown in my face, because Hesedial stopped talking. He laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

He was smiling again, his eyes gentle.

"Satania," He said. "I am so proud of you. You can do this. I believe in you." He rested a hand on my head and pulled me into a hug.

We stayed that way for a while. I may or may not have been sniffling when the hug broke apart. And then Hesedial was gone, and it began to rain over Hamamatsu.

* * *

"I so do not need this right now." I glanced at my watch. I had half an hour. "Of all the things to happen today. Today! Why today? Oh I just…" The cacophonous roars around me drowned out the rest of my words into incoherent muttering.

So I raised my voice and shouted, "Hey ugly! Yeah you! If I'm late because of you, Christ's love won't spare you from my wrath." And I raised my sword.

The beast was an ugly thing, an amalgamation of several animals puked up in a nightmare somewhere in Hell. Its body was that of a lion, all lean muscle and sickly yellow fur. A scorpion's tail swished back and forth behind it, occasionally snapping out with a metallic 'click'. Its face, however, was almost human. Certainly the glower it gave me was human. The Manticore crouched, muscles tensing, and a growl escaped its human lips.

"Look, you're not even close to the scariest thing I've ever seen." I flicked my sword lazily in its direction. "Not even the ugliest thing I've seen today. Look, pal, it's been a long day. Why don't you go back to whatever hole you came from and we'll call it a day?"

The Manticore's eyes narrowed. Thick claws protruded from the beast's paws. My heart started running a little faster out of pure reflex.

"Hesedial," Purred a voice from the Manticore's mouth. It was really disturbing hearing something that human come from that body. "always so impertinent. Don't you know how to respect your betters?"

I sighed. "Alright if you want a fight, I'll give you one. But make it quick. I've got an appointment." I tapped the watch on my wrist for emphasis.

The Manticore sprang at me the moment my finger touched the glass casing. It let out a thunderous roar and closed the distance between us in the space of a heartbeat. Claws half a foot long and sharp enough to slice through a car extended towards my face.

I reacted without thinking. I sprang forward off of my right foot and dropped into a baseball player's slide. My sword swung in a clean arc across the beast's belly. It rocketed past me and landed in a heap on the city street beyond. Glass shattered and metal crunched, and looking behind me I saw that the Manticore had plunged into a car.

Bystanders were staring, open mouthed, at the creature. People were screaming.

The Manticore shook glass from its mane and turned to me. A roar burst from its chest and it broke into a charge. More people screamed.

"Why do monsters have to attack in the city streets?" I gathered my will together and formed a spell in my mind while I complained. "Do you know how hard the cleanup for such things is?" The Manticore thundered back into the side street at thirty miles an hour, jaws open wide, teeth glistening with saliva…

And it ran straight into the ball of fire I'd been conjuring in my hand.

The explosion set off car alarms for several blocks. Fire blossomed right on top of the Manticore and it vanished in a plume of greasy black smoke and a brief shower of cooked meat.

Dammit, I hate fights that normal people can see. I did not have time for this. So I gathered magic around me in a veil, vanishing into the background, and pulled a small pink crystal from my pocket. I tapped it once and said,

"Jegudiel, the job is complete. Gonna need some clean up down here though."

The crystal was silent for several seconds. Then light appeared within it and Jegudiel, sounding annoyed, said, "Of course there is. Alright we'll take care of it. Don't you have somewhere to be right now, anyway?"

"Yes I do." I started walking down the street, extending my wings. "Sorry about the cleanup, but that thing doesn't fight in secret, and it had killed a dozen people already. This was my best chance to take it out.

"It's fine." Jegudiel said. I could almost hear her waving a dismissive hand. "We'll get it taken care of. Good work, Hesedial." The light faded from the crystal and I put it back in my pocket. Then I took off in a rush of wings as light as air.

Flying to Heaven isn't a matter of physical space. Instead it's a matter of will and intent. For instance, I've heard some Angels can enter particularly sacrosanct ground and find themselves back in Heaven. I know some Angels also just use magical portals and teleport back home. But because I believe that Angels get back home by flying there, the easiest way for me to return is to just fly.

It only took a few seconds before I was suddenly amongst clouds that glowed with a brilliant golden light. They parted as I flew through them, and all of Heaven opened up underneath me.

Heaven is a hard place to describe. How does one convey the majesty of a range of indomitable mountains wreathed in fog? Or portray the beauty of a newborn's first smile? How does one describe with mere words the sudden, perfect peace and tranquility that blankets the soul upon entering Heaven?

The physical description is far easier than the metaphysical. Heaven is a series of ever shifting planes of perfect, idyllic beauty. One plane is an immaculate city, infinitely dense and full of Angels just living their lives. Another plane is a place of rolling hills and farms open to the sky. Still another is a mountain village blanketed in snow.

Belief is power where I come from, and an individual's beliefs tend to inform the world around them. The same is true on Earth of course, but in Heaven it's more literal. If your perfect world is a high-rise apartment in the city, then you'll find your home there. My home is on one of those snowy mountains, though I don't live in a cabin.

I am, after all, a knight of God, and knights live in castles.

I landed on the highest tower of my castle. Despite the pressing need to hurry I found myself pausing, taking in the world around me. The delicate smell of the forest around me, a mixture of flowers and pine trees, reminded me that I hadn't been in home in a very long time. The stones under my feet felt sure and steady. I crossed the floor with a grace that came only from long practice and repetition in a familiar home, and descended the spiral staircase set at the edge of the tower.

My study greeted me at the first landing, a dozen steps from the top. I peered inside despite myself.

When I do have time to spend at home I delight in collecting things. My old baseball glove and the first sword I'd ever forged hung on the wall behind my desk as trophies from my days as a student on Earth. Books from dozens of authors line the walls, practically spilling off of the bookshelves. A fire cracked and popped merrily in a stone fireplace set in the far wall, and the place still smelled like old candles and coffee. I took in a deep breath and smiled, feeling the worries of the day ease.

I was home.

But I was already running late. So I closed the door and hurried down to the bottom of the tower.

My bedroom is a modest place. I've got a Queen-Sized bed against the far wall, a bedside table with an empty water glass on it, and a few wardrobes. Oh and the ground is littered with unread books and clothing that never seems to get washed.

I stepped carefully around the piles of books and discarded clothing and opened up the plain wardrobe at the wall across from my bed. As I did I heard the door to the rest of the castle click and swing open. A pair of light footsteps rustled against the carpeting.

"Welcome home, Master Hesedial." Came a resonant baritone from the doorway. "I received your message. You'll find your change of clothes prepared for you, sir."

I stuck my head around the wardrobe's door as I pulled my shirt off. A man of medium height had stepped into the room. His face was lean and angular, and he wore a perpetually bored expression. To anyone used to dealing with predators it's a scary look, one that belies easy grace and perfect confidence. Patrick has been in my family for three hundred years, hired originally by my great-great grandfather, the Knight King Ariandel, to defend his home while he was away fighting. The old butler is as dangerous as they come. But he's never been that way to me.

I felt my mouth split into a wide grin. "Hey Patrick!" I said. "How's it going?"

"Doing well, Master Hesedial." Patrick said. "Will you be needing any assistance tonight?"

"Maybe." I stepped out of my jeans and studied at the outfit hanging on the back of the wardrobe.

I'd never worn my formal attire as a Knight of God before. My knighting ceremony hadn't been much more than a field commission after I'd graduated from Earth. During my training and later career I'd been always on the move, fighting monsters here and talking to humans there. So the thought of donning a literal suit of armor garnished with tassels was daunting. Oh, and a shield with my personal sigil on it: A man praying before a tree, set against the backdrop of deep night and shooting stars.

"I uh," I continued, pulling the armor down. "I've never put on armor before."

"Even if you had I doubt you'd be able to do it yourself." Patrick took a step towards me and looked at the armor. "It has numerous buckles and straps that are difficult to get on without help. Shall I, sir?"

With Patrick's guidance I was able to get the armor on. The heavy steel was cumbersome and made me feel about fifty pounds heavier. But it was totally silent when I moved, and would probably keep me alive should another Manticore try to slice me in half. I must have cut an imposing figure in it because when we finished Patrick stepped back, looking me intently up and down. Something like a smile touched his lips.

"I must say," He drawled. "you look remarkably like Ariandel, sir."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Really?"

"Yes." He stared at me for a moment, eyes glinting. Then he seemed to shake himself and looked back into the wardrobe. "Will you be wearing the trophies tonight, sir?"

I'd forgotten about the trophies.

He was referring to the leather cord that hung on a peg at the back of the wardrobe. It was accented by seven discs that hung on it. Two of the discs were plain steel. The others were ruby, sapphire, pearl, bone, and onyx. Each had been given to me by Jegudiel in recognition of "great acts of valor", as she called them. The onyx disc always felt oily and smooth to the touch, and bore the name "Gremory" in brilliant golden letters.

I blew out a breath. "Think I should?"

"It is part of the formal attire, sir." Patrick said. "Were you called upon by the Lord to make an appearance it would be customary to wear it. But," He paused for a moment. "it would send quite a message this evening sir."

"Yeah, it would." I said. "It would send the message that even though I've taken the heads of seven powerful Demons, I will still show up in support of someone."

I put on the necklace. It felt warm even through the armor.

"Thank you, Patrick." I said to him as I returned to the staircase. I checked my watch.

I had five minutes to get there.

I flew up the stairs, literally, and almost smashed into the stone ceiling in my haste to leave. I tore into the sky and focused my thoughts, letting everything in the world around me fade to background noise. My thoughts turned into pure will as I uttered the words to the spell that would take me to my destination.

"Graduatus…Graduatus…Graduatus…"

The spell wrapped around me like a smothering blanket. There was a second's intense heat and then the spell faded, and I was standing in a train station.

I had never been in Hell's train station before. I mean most Angels have no reason to visit the place and would be turned down anyway. But what startled me the most about the place is just how normal it was.

It's a building much like the train stations on Earth. There's a set of tracks every fifty feet or so, with bridges that arc high over the tracks so pedestrians can cross to different terminals. A dozen trains waited at their respective terminals, puffing steam while they idled or else pulling out of the station. Teams of demons stood in kiosks checking tickets and giving directions. Sunlight that felt warm enough to be genuine poured in through the glass ceiling.

Even the demons around me looked like ordinary humans. Men and women coming home from work shuffled towards their trains and families went about their business. I heard children crying, and a woman laughed somewhere in the crowd. It all felt…normal.

What wasn't normal was the reaction that my appearance garnered. Apparently no one had told Hell that I was coming. We filed the paperwork and everything…

Everyone around me stopped in their tracks and made some kind of startled sound. Women screamed, men bellowed, and babies began crying. A wide circle of angry and terrified faces formed around me.

A high-pitched whistle came from somewhere behind the crowd. Demons in jet-black uniforms bearing night-sticks and swords began to push their way through. The first to get there, a young man with sandy hair and tanned skin, stopped and stared at me when he got to me.

I just stood there, thumbs hooked through my belt.

"W-who are you?" The young man asked. Behind him his fellow officers continued trying to muscle the crowd aside. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Hesedial." I told him, in what I hoped was a reassuring voice. "I come bearing a legal passport to Hell. I am a visitor here. I mean you no harm."

A portly officer wearing a golden star on his left breast made it to the circle. "Like hell you are," He said. "Why would an Angel come in peace bearing weapons and…" His eyes lingered on the trophies around my neck. "Those carry a lot of weight around here, Angel. I'd advise you choose your next words carefully."

I shrugged at him. "Like I said, I come in peace. If you would allow me to gather my passport?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

The man narrowed his eyes, but he nodded.

I held out my right hand. There was a dim flash of white light and suddenly my passport was sitting on it. It bore my picture, my date of birth, and all other information I'd need to get through.

"Here," I said, and held it out to the officer. "you may examine it yourself."

The officer took it and stared at the passport suspiciously. He held it up to the light and smudged it with his shirt-sleeve. Then, apparently finding nothing wrong it, he lowered the card and stared at me again.

"What're you here for, then?" He asked. Behind him his fellow officers finally made it through the crowd. They formed a glowering row alongside their captain.

"A graduation." I said. "Specifically the graduating class from Earth."

"Are you, then?" He asked. His beady eyes bored into me. Then he sighed and held out my passport. I reached for it, but he jerked it back.

"Just you remember this," he growled. "If you cause trouble in there, I will personally see that you hang. And you don't want to know what we do to Angels who run afoul of us here."

He grinned, expression shark-like.

"You have no cause for concern from me. May I pass?" Then I added, "Sir."

"Yeah, alright then." He waved a hand at the crowd, which parted immediately. "Terminal number 11 is the one you want. I'll escort you there."


	9. Epilogue, Part 2: Coming Back Together

The morning sun dawned over a world painted in streaks of shimmering gold and vibrant green. A brief rainfall during the night had left every tree and flower with a glimmer of opalescence that glimmered in the dawn. The air was thick with the smell of rain and freshly bloomed flowers. Few people were awake as early as I was, so the world outside was quiet and still. The sun hadn't even fully risen yet, and so the earth was bathed in red-gold light. Energy and life were palpable in the air around me as I stepped outside.

I double checked that I had everything I needed as I stepped out onto the street. My loyal familiar, Bifrun, walked in front of me, his leash clipped to my waist. He sniffed at the air and padded around the entrance to my apartment, tail wagging. I smiled at him as I dropped to one knee and unslung my Prankpack.

The Prankpack is my black nylon backpack that I'd bought a few months before. I'd prepared it last night with the materials that I would need for today; Duct-tape, a matched set of handheld radios, a pack of balloons, zip-ties, a pair of harmonicas, a smalll telescope, and a roll of clear tape. Oh, and dog treats for Bifrun.

"Alright, Bifrun! It's time to show the world that we mean business!" I kept my proclamation a hushed whisper between us. My neighbors were probably still sleeping.

When we arrived at school the sun was barely above the horizon. Aside from a few cars in the parking lot the place was deserted. Bifrun and I made our way quickly around the back of the school to a set of plain white industrial doors. A sign above the door read "Janitorial Entrance Only."

I smirked as I initiated phase one of today's plans.

I pulled out a slender tool about the size and length of my middle finger and snapped it to one side. The tool flipped open, revealing a finely pointed metal rod. I slid the rod into the lock, worked the mechanism, and a moment later the door clicked. It opened and we moved quietly inside, closing and relocking the door behind us.

"Alright Bifrun," I whispered. The large white dog looked up at me with serious eyes. "remember, don't make any noise if someone is coming. Just bump into my leg. We need to make sure no one catches us."

Bifrun's mouth dropped open in a grin and he rubbed his head against my leg. I scratched behind his ears, smiling myself. He accepted the affection, his face momentarily losing its serious apprehension. Then he turned back to the room, eyes narrowed and jaw set.

The room I'd unlocked was the janitor's closet. It's one of only three exits at the back of the building. The other two were in the main office, and I had no desire to stumble onto the principle with a lock pick in hand. It also helped that this door had the simplest lock.

We made our way quietly through the room and stopped in front of the door that would lead out into the rest of the school. I paused in front of it and listened to the other side. Bifrun leaned forward too, ears perked up.

There was no sound but my own gentle breathing, so I unlocked the door and opened it a sliver.

The hallway beyond was lit only by the rising sun. Dozens of lockers stood against both walls, framing a set of large windows directly across from us. Not a soul stirred.

"Good." I said quietly. "We're alone."

I unslung my Prankpack from around one shoulder and unzipped it. I grabbed the bag of zip-ties and got to work. I'd been practicing tying them in my spare time, and I set a brisk pace. Bifrun kept watch as I worked, his ears constantly twitching this way and that, but no one showed themselves.

Once the handles and locks on each locker had been tied off we started towards the bathrooms. My footsteps faltered and we stopped in front of the girls' room. My imagination flashed to a memory of running through the doorway, crying. I felt my face get hot as the memory of Gabriel slapping me ran through my head. My heart sped up and I suddenly felt as though a rubber band had been wrapped around my chest. I started gasping for air that didn't want to fill my lungs.. It had even been morning too, back then…

Unconsciously I reached down and stroked Bifrun's fur. He was warm and steady under my hand. His nose bumped my leg and suddenly the vision of the past dissolved, and I was standing in the red-gold dawn once again.

_Alright there, Satania. None of that is happening now. I'm ok. Bifrun is with me._

I focused on the sensation of Bifrun's body under my hand, slowly drawing myself back to the present. The constraints around my chest eased, and I sucked in a beautiful, full breath.

"Right." I said to myself. "I am the new and improved Satania! I can do this!"

And I strode confidently into the bathroom.

This was where the pack of balloons came in handy. It took twenty minutes, and far too much breath, but I was able to blow up every balloon. Once that was done I taped them to the underside of every toilet's lid. That way, once someone opened it they'd be in for a nasty surprise as a balloon rose up at them.

I let Bifrun take the lead towards the exit. He took point, nose to the ground, ears twitching in every direction, and we made it back to the janitor's closet without incident.

"Here," I said, reaching in my pack. "You've been such a good boy!" I pulled out one of the dog treats I'd packed. He immediately started drooling and snatched the treat out of my hand. I scratched behind his ears as he snacked.

He'd really grown over the last two years. When I'd first met him, Bifrun had been small enough to pass for an over-eager cat. Now he'd more than doubled in size. He loved to go for runs with me at night, so he'd also gained a layer of thick muscle. Diminutive puppy gone, loyal and ferocious Familiar Bifrun present! He seemed to get all of that as I petted him, and gave me a few slobbery dog kisses.

I giggled, booped him on the nose with mock-reproof, and then continued on to our next target.

My old teacher Shades was still the tall, domineering man I'd met two years ago, and his classroom fit that persona. Each desk was the exact same shade of boring brown, and his own desk had nothing on it except for a binder and a set of pencils. His walls were plain white, barren except for a single poster board in the back and the chalkboard behind his desk. The windows were the most interesting thing about the room, taunting you with a world infinitely more beautiful and interesting. They took up the majority of the right wall and they were currently closed and covered with blinds.

Most importantly, his ceiling was made of thick white tiles. Each of those tiles could be moved, granting access to the attic. With Bifrun standing guard, I climbed atop Shades' desk and popped open one of the tiles. I grabbed one of the radios from my Prankpack, turned it on, and slipped it into the attic. Then I closed the tile and hopped down, sweeping off the footprints I'd left on his desk.

"We did it!" I told Bifrun ten minutes later when we'd gotten clear of the school. "They will know today that I am the Great Satania!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. This was going to be too perfect! Bifrun gave me a hearty "woof" and bounced up and down on his front paws.

"Yes you did a good job too!" I assured him. "You did a fantastic job!"

He got more scratches.

We were interrupted by the high pitched beeping of my digital watch. I jumped, startled, and glowered at it. The display was flashing bright blue, and white letters across the front read "Meet Vigne in ten minutes."

"Alright we can gloat later once they've all been brought low by our majesty!" I told Bifrun. "We have to go meet Vigne."

I reached into my pack and drew out Bifrun's collar and jacket. The dark orange jacket read, in black letters "Service Dog". He obediently held his head out as I secured the spiked red collar. For the jacket Bifrun held out one arm at a time as I slid the jacket on him. I clipped his leash to it, and we made our way to Vignette's house.

Vignette hasn't changed much in two years. Her purple, almost black, hair is still shoulder length and held in place by two hairpins. She stills wears the same cardigan and bright red bow, too, and Vigne is still as charming and cheerful as ever. The shame of all maniacal, evil demons everywhere…but also still my best friend.

"Satania-san!" Came Vigne's usual greeting as she exited her apartment. "You brought Bifrun today!" Vigne hurried forward and accepted Bifrun's outstretched paw. Familiar and demon alike grinned at one another.

"How are you today?" Vigne asked me, looking up. She'd asked the question lightly, but her eyes were bright and quizzical.

I gave her a wide smile. "I am fantastic today." I told her. "Bifrun and I have been up all morning."

"Oh?" Vigne asked as we started walking. "Doing what?"

I gave her my best evil laugh, deep and from the pit of my stomach. "You will see soon."

Vigne eyed me, but didn't press the subject. Instead she asked, "Have you heard from Raphiel this week?"

My heart dropped. I had to take a few purposeful breaths before I trusted myself to speak.

"No," I said. My voice sounded meek. "I haven't heard from her. Have you?"

"I got a text last night." Vigne said. I whipped my head around and stared at her. She turned pink and continued hastily, "She's alive. They fired her maid. I mean they kind of have to, since the woman's been arrested. Raphiel also said that she's gotten in touch with that therapist you recommended."

"Dr. Eve?" I said. "It wasn't me who recommended her. I was just passing along Hesedial's recommendation."

"Well still, it came from you." Vigne pointed out. "Anyway, it seems like she's getting the help she needs. But…" She blew out a heavy sigh. "We won't see her for a while. She won't be at graduation."

I walked a few steps without saying anything. Then I said, "Oh. She is graduating though right?"

Vigne shrugged. "I don't know. I would assume she is. Heaven wouldn't fail her for…" She shuddered and bit off her next words.

"For coming out about sexual abuse." I finished for her. Though I felt my face heat up as I said it, hiding behind silence wasn't going to fix anything. Vigne blushed too and looked away.

We walked the rest of the way to school in companionable silence. When we arrived there were dozens of cars had filled the parking lot and students had formed a procession towards the entrance. We joined the crowd and made our way inside. My heart was pounding hard with excitement the entire time.

The crowd stopped moving when we got inside. I heard a murmur of confused voices towards the front. I couldn't see over the crowd, but Vignette was slightly taller than me. She stood up on the tips of her toes and tilted her head to one side.

"Uh," she said. "Looks like the janitors are cutting…zip-ties off of everyone's lockers. The principal is there, and he doesn't look happy." She lowered herself and turned to look at me.

A grin blossomed across my face.

"That was _you_?" Vigne asked in a hushed voice.

A girl's scream came from vaguely in the direction of the bathrooms. Every head in the school whipped around. The crowd parted as the janitors and the principal began pushing through towards the bathrooms. Vigne and I stepped back as the crowd lurched towards us.

Another girl screamed, and I was nearly crying from holding back laughter.

"Satania!" Vigne hissed. "What did you do?"

I waved her off and bowed my head, my body shaking with laughter. It had worked!

Vigne grabbed my arm and walked me outside. I started laughing uncontrollably once we were away from everyone. A few people heard my laugh and stared at me as they passed, but mostly I was ignored.

"What did you do?" Vigne looked deathly serious.

Just then the school's intercom system clicked on, and the principal's surly voice crackled across school grounds.

"Attention students, it has come to my attention that someone has zip-tied the Seniors' lockers and placed balloons in the toilets. Please remain outside while we clean up this mess."

The intercom system clicked off.

"You did what?" Vigne's serious expression cracked under a smile.

"Uh huh!" I said, barely able to speak from laughter. "So when they….opened it…a balloon floated up!"

Vigne giggled. "Satania," she said, putting as much reproof into her voice as she could muster. "you could get into serious trouble for that!"

"No way." I said, a smug grin crossing my mouth. "Bifrun and I left no tracks! And besides who cares? It's Hell's graduation that I care about, not this stupid place."

The demon rolled her eyes. "Still!" She hissed. "You could get in a lot of trouble!"

"Vigne, we're demons!" I said, exasperated. "We're supposed to get in trouble! Now, come with me. I want to show you the next step of my plan." I grabbed her hand and started leading her around to the back of the school.

"What?" Vigne said. "Wait Satania! We still have class!"

"Vignette," I said in the tone of one explaining something very simple for the thousandth time. "we graduate from Earth tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. Do you really think one more class down here is going to change anything?"

Vigne bit her lip and looked back at the school. Then she sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "Fine." She said. "Show me."

Our school is built at the front of a long empty plot of land that ends in a sloping hill. It's a lovely place to go walking, and Bifrun and I had whiled away a lot of hours exploring every inch of it. During one of our walks I'd noticed that the top of the hill gave a perfect view of Shades' classroom. I pulled the telescope from my Prankpack and began setting it up in that exact spot. Vigne stared at me.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A telescope." I said proudly. "We're going to spy on Shades."

"We're going to…Satania what did you_ do_?" Vigne asked me, aghast.

"Vignette," I said very seriously, doing my best to hold back a smile. "just trust me ok? Give me some credit here. I'm _the _great Satania! Take a seat and I'll show you in a minute."

Vigne sighed and sat down on the grass. Bifrun came up to her and shamelessly rolled over for a tummy rub.

It took the school the better part of fifteen minutes to get the chaos and confusion settled. I was watching through my telescope when Shades entered his classroom, followed shortly by his students. I noticed that Gabriel wasn't among them. That wasn't surprising. It was our last week here and Gabriel had been using every waking moment to play video games. Eventually everyone sat down and Shades began to teach.

"Here," I told Vigne. "watch." I stepped away from the telescope and pulled out the second radio I'd brought with me. Vigne frowned at me, then at the radio.

"Wait," She asked, something in my pack catching her eye. "Why do you have two harmonicas?"

I sighed. "Because later I plan to duct tape them to the front of Shades' car. When he turns his car on, he'll hear them go off. I call it my Carmonica. Now would you please just look."

Vigne rolled her eyes, but she put her eye to the telescope all the same. "What am I looking for?"

"I hid a second radio in his room this morning." I told Vigne. "So now when I do this…" I took a deep breath, lowered my voice an octave, and flicked the radio on.

"Meow." I said.

Even without the telescope I could see Shades straighten up, staring around the classroom. Vigne began to giggle.

"You really did it!" She said. "Where did you hide it?"

"It's up in one of the ceiling panels." I cleared my throat and turned the radio back on. "Meow. Meow!"

* * *

It's a tradition among Demon-kind that every graduating class returning from Earth graduates in the same auditorium. It's called "Satan's First-Street Auditorium". Legend states that the first class of demons that Satan sent to Earth graduated within it, at the personal supervision of the Big Man Himself. It's been sacred ground ever since, a place of contemplation and celebration.

The room Vignette and I were standing in was Spartan in design. It was partitioned off by a large Byōbu, painted with scenes from early Biblical times. A snake wound its way down a tree towards a naked woman on one panel, while on another the Dark Lord Himself spoke in front of a crowd of demons. A pair of dressers stood on either side of the panels, where our graduation gowns had been tucked neatly away. Vignette and I stood on opposite sides of the Byōbu, changing into our graduation gowns.

"I can't believe we're really graduating!"

"I can hardly believe you passed." I told Vignette. I'd already donned my dress and gown, both pure black of course. I slipped out of my shoes and reached for a pair of black high heels. "You got what, a C-?"

"I know." Vignette moaned. "Lowest in our class."

"Well that's what you get for being nice." I said, unable to keep all of the smugness out of my voice.

Vignette sighed. "Satania, _you're _nice. You just get away with it because you prank everyone."

"I am not nice!" I stepped around the Byōbu and glowered at her. "I am Satania, future Queen of All Hells! I am most certainly not nice!"

"You hang out with angels, including the most feared angel working on Earth right now, you talk to people about mental illness, and you recommended that an angel get therapy." Vigne gave me a level look. "You are definitely nice."

I sighed. "I swear Vigne, Hell is wasted on you."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Zip me up, would you?"

Vignette brushed her hair away from the zipper of her dress and turned her back to me. She was wearing a flowing black dress cut with red trim. Her horns showed through a tiara made of glass, and delicate red roses had been woven across the tiara.

I zipped up Vigne's dress and stepped back, listening to the outside world.

"I think people are moving around outside." I told Vigne. "Time to go?"

"Probably." Vigne kicked off her shoes in favor of a pair of her own heels. "We should get moving." She paused, looking me up and down, and added. "You look nice."

"I look as fabulous as any future Queen ought!" I told her, grinning.

Music floated towards us when we opened the door. It was light and airy, if a bit generic, with the tone of celebration and nostalgia. A dozen other changing rooms lined the hallway we were in. Most of them were open and empty, but a few were still closed. Vignette and I began making our way towards the Celebration Hall.

The hallway steadily opened up into the foyer as we walked. It was packed with students and parents, most of them wearing suits and shimmering dresses. Some demons had opted for a more natural look, and the occasional glint of purple skin and curling horns stood out in the crowd. One demon had even appeared wearing a giant bull's head. Also milling about in the crowd were security guards, dressed in dark red suits. Each of them carried a broadsword on one hip and a radio on the other.

I scanned the crowd. My parents had probably already gone into the Celebration Hall, and no one else stood out to me.

"Vignette!"

A woman with Vignette's purple hair and curling horns, arm in arm with a portly, smiling man, came rushing over to us. The woman was wearing a dark purple dress accented with sequins, and the man wore a black suit with a purple tie. They pulled Vignette into a tight hug.

"You look beautiful!" The man said, grinning down at Vigne as they hugged. "You've grown up so fast…" There were tears in his eyes.

"You must be Satania!" The woman said, when they all parted from the group hug. She smiled at me. "Where are my manners? My name is Dagona, and this is Alastor. We're Vignette's parents." Then the woman pulled me into a big hug too. It was made all the more crushing when Vignette and her dad joined in.

"Ack!" I said. "I can't breathe!"

They all laughed and pulled away.

"You look beautiful too!" Dagona said. "Red really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you." I said, a genuine smile blossoming on my lips.

There was a high pitched whistle from somewhere distant, and all of us turned. A tall man in a bright blue suit was standing at the double doors that lead into the Celebration Hall. He was the event coordinator, a man named Hinn. He'd supposedly been graduating demons for thousands of years.

Hinn was looking around the room, which steadily fell silent under his gaze.

"Thank you very much for attending this exciting evening!" He said. His voice was bubbling over with enthusiasm. "It is time to graduate this year's class! If all the parents could please take their seats, we will begin shortly!" The man turned and walked into the Hall.

"That's our que!" Alastor said excitedly. He and his wife hugged Vignette again, grinned at me, and walked into the Hall.

"Oh man," Vignette said. She was smiling nervously. "It's actually happening. I can't believe it's actually happening!"

"I know!" I said, but there wasn't much heart in it. I was looking around the room again.

Vignette followed my gaze. "Looking for your parents?" She frowned. "We said hi to them earlier. They've been at their seats for a while."

"No not them." I sighed. "Someone else."

Vigne stared at me for a moment. "Who else…?" Then she got it. "Satania," She said, horror dawning on her face. "by the Dark Lord no! Do you know what would happen if _he _showed up? He's on our most wanted list!"

I sighed again. "I know, I know." I said. "But…he said he'd be here." I bit my lip.

"He did?" Vigne's eyes were huge. "Oh god…oh fuck."

"Anyway, he probably isn't coming. Hell he probably can't come." I turned back to the entrance.

The man in the blue suit had come back and was organizing students into two lines. There were only a few dozen of us in all. Vigne and I slid into our assigned places and waited.

"All right!" Hinn said over the students once we were all in place. "Just like we practiced. Split off to each side and take your assigned seats. Now 3, 2, 1…and let's go!"

The moment the words "Let's go" left his lips, the music changed. It faded from generic background music to stringed instruments. I don't remember what the song is called, but it seems to show up every time someone needs to walk down a hallway for a Human wedding on television.

Hinn gently waved his hand up and the first two students began making their way down the Hall. There was a round of clapping, more enthusiastic in one corner than anywhere else. Hinn waited a beat and then waved the next pair down.

I turned around and grinned at Vigne. Sweat was beading on her brow. She smiled nervously back at me.

"You've got this." I told her. "We're just graduating. It's not like you have to give a speech or anything.

Vignette's eyes darted back to the auditorium's entrance, and she shook her head. Her face turned slightly green.

"Oh it'll be fine!" I whispered.

"Quiet back there please." Came Hinn's stern voice from the front.

I felt my face heat up slightly and I turned back to the front. He was giving me a cool, level look. I bowed my head in acknowledgement and waited in silence.

Eventually it was my turn. Hinn waved his hand up and I, side by side with a boy I didn't recognize, walked into the Celebration Hall.

The Hall is roughly the size of a basketball court, and doubles as the First Church of the Dark Lord when not used for graduations. Directly across from the entrance is a large, raised platform lined cushioned chairs. A large table stood off to one side of the stage. Huge stained-glass windows depicting more scenes from Hell's history covered the walls behind the platform. The floor was covered in thick green carpeting and the room was lit by huge chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. Dozens of pews lined the room, all facing towards the platform. Stairs in the far corners gave way to the balcony seating above the entrance.

As I strode down towards my seat the crowd clapped. I looked to the left and found my parents and brother sitting a few pews deep, resplendent in clothing befitting a family of our noble status. Bifrun sat with them, wagging his tail and grinning at me. My mom smiled and waved at me, and my dad whistled loudly as I walked past. Even my brother looked pleased.

I climbed the brief stairs up to the platform and took my seat. Vignette was coming down the aisle now, still looking queasy. I gave her a smile and a thumbs up, which she ignored.

Eventually we were all seated. The crowd quieted down as a pair of security guards closed the doors. Hinn took the stage, an earpiece-microphone hanging over one ear. He grinned at the crowd, then turned to the students.

"You know," Hinn said. "it's not every year that I get to graduate a class with such incredible accolades. This year has truly turned out some fantastic students. Am I right?" He turned back to the crowd, which began cheering and applauding.

Just then the doors opened, and Hinn's face fell.

Every demon turned to gape at the man who stood in the doorway, and utter silence fell. Then whispers began to spread like wildfire. Fear and terror burned on every lip as word spread and more heads turned towards him. I chanced a glance at Vigne. Her face had gone pale.

The man leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest. Brown hair accented dark, warm eyes hidden behind a pair of square glasses. His face was lean and hard. An old scar snaked up the side of his face, disappearing past his ear into his hairline.

He wore a suit of medieval-style plate armor. A radiant golden lion roared in a portrait of war and death that had been painted onto his breastplate. His shoulders slouched with an unmistakable air of nonchalance as his eyes wandered around the room. Slowly his arms uncrossed and fell to his sides, his thumbs hooking into the belt around his waist. A genuine sword, decorated with a golden cross at the hilt, hung in a scabbard on his belt.

But what drew the eyes of most demons in the room was the necklace that rested against the man's chest. Every demon in Hell and on Earth had seen pictures of it, usually accompanied by warnings that read "extremely dangerous, do not approach if you see this man". The necklace was a simple leather cord adorned with plates of various metals. Each plate was inscribed with the name of a demon the man had killed. Orange letters glowed bright on a plain black plate, though the name was too distant for me to read.

The two security guards stepped from around the open door and started towards him, but their steps faltered as the man's eyes cut into them. One man reached for his radio and began talking into it.

The newcomer took in a deep breath as his eyes moved from the security guards and began moving through the seated students. Demons all around the room were glaring at him, or else trying to look as small as possible.

An instinct nagged at me and I leaned forward in my chair, staring intently at him. I recognized him from somewhere…

Let's see, remove the scars, take away the armor, add dark-blue jeans and a T-shirt…

My breath caught in my throat and I had to turn my head away and cough. That caught the man's attention, and his gaze flickered immediately to me. I could feel the intensity of that stare as though it were burning a hole in my head. There was a brief, intense moment of eye-contact between us, and then something changed in his eyes.

A deep laugh bubbled from the man's lips, and the outer layers of steel in his eyes melted away before its merry fire. His laughter expanded to fill every corner of the auditorium. Shadows melted away before the joyful light of the sound. It welled up in my soul and the worries of my heart vanished.

I came to my feet and realized that I was laughing too. It couldn't be helped; that laugh was just too damn joyous. I stood up kicked off my heels. Then I took off at a run towards him. The man caught me in a tight hug when I got to him, and my personal guardian angel let out a huge sigh.

"Satania!" Hesedial said. His voice was far warmer than the steel that had lined his face moments before would have led me to believe. He sounded close to laughing again.

"Satania!" He said again. "Sorry I'm late. Pretty hectic day."

The muttering around us was getting louder as we hugged. Someone cleared their throat pointedly and footsteps padded close behind me.

"Sir," Said a cold voice. "I'm going to have to ask you to release the girl."

Hesedial's head shifted up, though he kept hugging me.

"Oh?" He said. "Why? It's her I'm here to see."

The room held its collective breath. I heard my mom start sobbing somewhere distantly. That made my heart start beating harder, and I drew away from Hesedial. The hug broke, and I saw that Hesedial was staring past me at one of the security guards. They had taken up positions on either side of Hesedial, their huge hands tensed on the hilts of their swords.

"And what is it you mean to do with her?" Said the guard behind me.

Hesedial sighed and rolled his eyes. "Friend," He said genially. "if I was here to start trouble, don't you think I'd have started it before you two had a chance to surround me? And isn't it strange that I haven't done anything to harm anyone? Well unless you consider a hug harmful."

The angel glanced down at me and rolled his eyes again. "Your kin are so suspicious. And incompetent. This is the second time today that no one has had any idea I was coming." He looked back at the guard. "Hell has known about this for months now. I had to get a passport and everything."

Hesedial snapped his finger and suddenly he was holding a small plastic card. It bore his face, his signature, and a bunch of other information that trailed off behind his hand. He held it out over my head to the security guard. The guard glared at him but took it. His eyes began scanning the card.

"And do you have an invitation, sir?" The guard asked, his voice edged with potential violence.

"Yep, got that too." Hesedial snapped his fingers again and a folded piece of parchment appeared this time. He handed the invitation over.

The guard unfolded it, and his face wrinkled into a frown. The other guard stalked over and read the invitation. He frowned too. Behind Hesedial more guards began filtering in, all of them staring at the angel. Hesedial didn't seem to notice.

"Well," The guard said sourly into the tense silence. "everything appears to be in order. Stay here. I'm going to go check in with the Boss." The guard handed Hesedial his paperwork and walked out of the room, talking quietly on his radio.

"How're you doing?" Heseidal looked down at me, grinning. "Good Lord you've grown up. I think you've gotten taller too." He patted my head, examining me critically. His eyes stopped for a moment on my wrist before moving elsewhere.

"I have!" I said, turning a little red. "I'm 5'3 now. And look!" I showed him my wrist. It was still marked by old silver scars, but they were just that: Old.

"That's wonderful Satania!" Hesedial said. Tears stood out in his eyes.

The guard returned and cleared his throat to get the angel's attention.

Heseidal turned around. "So?" He asked. "Am I clear?"

The guard glowered at Hesedial. "The Boss says you're allowed to be here." He sounded as though he was grinding his teeth with each word. "But if you start any trouble here, angel, we will kick your ass. Is that clear?"

Hesedial opened his mouth and then paused. I could see something glitter in his eyes for a moment, and he seemed to think better of something.

"I will not start any trouble. You have my word as a Servant of the Lord that I come in peace." He raised both hands in a gesture of surrender.

That seemed to mollify the guard, whose glare got infinitesimally less murderous. He nodded and then started issuing quiet orders to his fellow guards. They fanned out in a line around the back wall of the auditorium.

"I gotta find my seat," Hesedial said, giving me another brief hug. "You'll do great up there!"

And with that Hesedial, better known as Christ's Wrath on Hell's most wanted lists, nodded and shuffled over to his seat. He stepped into an aisle of pews, past several demons who avoided his gaze, and sat down at the far end of an empty pew. I followed suit and rejoined my classmates. Most of them were openly glaring at me; Vignette had her head in her hands.

"Now," Hinn continued when everyone was settled. His voice was high and tense. He cleared his throat and seemed to regain some composure. "Now uh, we are gathered here today to graduate a class with more accolades than I can recall in recent memory. So much talent has been shown this year, and I'm certain that each and every one of you will go on to do great things! Now, let us begin!"

Hinn plucked up the first diploma from the table and read the name aloud.

"Anias, Stephanie!"

* * *

I hadn't expected a job interview with the Archdemon Saleos. I don't think anyone in my family expected it. When the letter arrived my mother nearly fainted in surprise. She had rushed to my room, black letter in hand, and explained that I had received one of _the _Black Letters. Only so many of these were handed out to each graduating class. To even receive an invitation was a great honor.

My brother, ever the skeptic of our family's greatness, finally looked amazed. I think it finally dawned on him that day that I truly am the Great Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell!

I arrived the next day at Saleos' office in my best dress. It's my grandmother's old dress that she wore when she was interviewed at this very same office. No one has seen my grandmother in years but everyone in my family talks about what a powerful and influential demon she was. It's her name that gives pride to this family. Wearing her dress that day told Hell that I was worthy to reclaim her legacy.

The dress is a beautiful piece of artistry. The colors are constantly shifting from black to red to purple in a cascade of demonic hellfire that ripples across the dress. Opals glittered at my throat, also a treasure from my grandmother. I wore my horns openly as well, as all true demons do.

Saleos' office is not what you'd expect from an Archdemon. It has a garden out front, with hedges and flowers worked on by Hell's most skilled gardeners. A stone demon, like a demonic version of a cherub, sprayed water into a fountain, filling the area with the sound of running water. Demons milled about on stone benches or wandered the tall hedges, talking in secret. The office itself is a squat building of perfectly crafted grey stone. Rumor has it that the building extends into the lower depths of Hell. It's a beautiful place of secrets and intrigue.

I strode confidently through the gardens towards a set of opaque glass doors despite my nerves. Bifrun walked with me, his leash clipped to my belt. A middle aged man greeted me at the entrance. He was tall, carried a sword at port-arms, and wore military fatigues and a plain white shirt. Close-cropped grey hair stubbled his head. His hazel eyes wrinkled at the corners when he saw me, and it wiped ten years from his face.

I recognized him instantly. Everyone's parents told bedtime stories to their children about the Hellhound, who would come get you if you disobeyed your parents.

But instead of threatening to take me away like he did in stories, he smiled at me and offered his hand.

"Hello!" He said. His voice was warm and comforting. "You must be Satania. My name is Kincaid. Welcome to Saleos' office. I need your ID card and invitation please."

"Oh, uh sure. Hang on." I reached into my purse and rummaged around for both. As I did, Bifrun approached the man, sniffing cautiously. The Hellhound smiled and held his hand out for Bifrun. The dog sniffed gingerly, then took a step forward and accepted the Hellhound's scratches.

I pulled my ID and invitation out and handed them over to the Hellhound.

Kincaid straightened up and took them. He read the invitation, glanced at my ID and then at my face, and smiled. "Alright, it all looks in order." He said, handing both back to me.

He turned and unlocked doors with a dark silver key. "Go on in. She's waiting for you in the first door on your right."

"Thank you." I said, trying to keep my breathing steady. "Come on, Bifrun." I tugged gently at my Familiar's leash and together we stepped inside.

It's a rather plain building on the inside. The floor was tiled white and the walls were hung with pictures of idyllic mountain ranges and beautiful summer days. A vending machine and a couple couches stood in one corner. Directly in front of me was a round wooden desk, behind which sat a secretary. She was working at a computer, fingers flying across a keyboard, but she glanced up when I entered.

"Looking for Saleos?" She asked. I didn't trust myself to not sound nervous, so I just nodded. The secretary gave me a reassuring smile and pointed at a wooden door to my right. A plaque over it read 'Saleos'.

"Just through there, honey." The secretary said. "She's waiting for you."

I nodded several times, bit my lip, and entered Saleos' office.

Saleos is…unnervingly cute. She's shorter than I am, probably just a little over five feet tall. Her long brown was streaked with bubble-gum pink and fell to her waist. She was also rather plump, so much so that I think she might have given Santa a run for his money. She was standing behind her desk, looking out a window that had a beautiful view of the gardens. When I entered her office she turned, a beaming smile on her face. She had dimples. An Archdemon had dimples…

"Satania!" Saleos said warmly. She rushed forward and kissed me on both cheeks. It was rather like meeting an aunt that you haven't seen in a while. "So delighted you could make it! How are you? Would you like some coffee?" She gestured to the simmering pot of coffee on her desk.

"Uh," I said, feeling rather off-balance. "Sure."

Saleos smiled and bustled about making me a cup of coffee with exactly the amount of sugar and cream that I liked. Right…Hell's best spook didn't to the top by collecting bottle caps.

When she turned back to me her eyes fell on Bifrun. "And this handsome devil must be the Familiar I've heard so much about!" She said as she handed me my coffee. Bifrun offered her his paw, tail wagging. Saleos grinned and shook it.

"Anyway, let's get down to business." Saleos said, not losing her jovial manner. She gestured at the leather chair in front of her desk and took a seat in her own chair. I sat, Bifrun sitting politely next to me. It was very comfortable.

"So," Saleos's elbow rested on the arms of her chair and her fingers formed a steeple in front of her mouth. "you're probably wondering why it is I called you here. The truth is that I've heard a lot about you." My heart started to beat harder. "I've read your file, and I think we have the perfect job for you. We want to make you the Archdemon of Pranks on Earth."

I sagged with relief and let out a little giggle. "Oh thank the Dark Lord." I said. I giggled some more. "I thought for a second there that you were uh… you were going to kill me."

"Kill you?" Saleos laughed. It was a tinkling sound, like wind chimes. "No, no, no. I would never do such a thing! I've heard so much about your exploits on Earth that I had to offer you a job! Pranks are a perfect way to disrupt life on Earth and spread our influence, and you are the perfect person for the job!"

I found myself grinning back at her as I sipped coffee. _Precisely the right temperature too._ "The Archdemon of Pranks…" I mulled the words over. "So I'd go to Earth and what? Pull pranks all the time?"

"Sure." Saleos nodded in agreement. "That would be part of it. But another part would be teaching Hell's students how to pull pranks. You would also be responsible for teaching Humans how to pull pranks. You are free to act in any way that spreads our influence within your domain!"

"That sounds perfect for me." I met her eyes. They were smiling as brightly. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you are able." Saleos said. She reached into her desk and pulled out a manila folder. She passed it to me and leaned back in her chair. "That will be your first assignment. It's one of Hell's new students on Earth. The poor boy is too kind for his own good, and it seems like he needs some help being more demonic. I believe that sending one of the more…unsavory demons to him would do more harm than good. But you would be perfect for the job."

* * *

I appeared in a flash of black smoke that was invisible to the petty Humans that walked the streets. I let my laughter fill the air around me as I stepped out of the smoke.

"I am Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell, the Archdemon of Pranks and Future Queen of Hell!" I proclaimed. "I have come to assist you, because Hell has heard your pleas for help!" Bifrun stopped beside me, tail wagging. "I greet you…Aaron Silver!"

My client stared at me, aghast. He was small for his age, thin and only a few inches taller than me. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stared. Books and binders tumbled out of his numb fingers onto the sidewalk.

"I…I…" He stammered, bending down to pick up his books. Then he started speaking almost too fast for me to understand. "I know that this is the third time my stipend has gone down but I swear I'm trying and if you just give me some time to get ready I can…"

I raised a hand and he fell silent. "Aaron," I said, dropping the pride that marked my entrance. Instead I gave him a warm smile. "it's ok. I'm not here to berate you or hurt you. I'm here to help you. I…"

My heart suddenly stopped beating and I broke off. My eye had caught something and lost it again. Where was it? I stared around the street, frantically searching.

And then I saw it.

A girl was sitting alone at a bus stop. Her head was bowed and her long hair covered her face. She was gripping the bottom of the bus stop with white-knuckled hands. Her body was shuddering, and as I watched tears fell onto her legs. But that wasn't what had caught my eye. No, the sudden, gentle flash of white light had caught my attention. One moment the girl was sitting there alone, and next a man was sitting next to her. He wore dark blue jeans and blue T-Shirt with the words "No, I'm Not Here to Smite You" written in white across his chest. I recognized him immediately.

_Oh fuck…_

The girl started and looked up at the man. She backed into the corner of the bus stop, eyes huge and staring. Hesedial raised his hands gently and gave her a reassuring smile. He pointed to the words on his chest. The girl continued staring at him and pulled her backpack defensively up to her chest.

"Uh," Aaron said. "are you ok there?"

I looked at him and blinked. "Yes." I said, shaking myself. "Aaron, your first lesson will begin tonight when you come home from school! Make sure you are prepared!"

Aaron blinked at me. "T-tonight? I have h-homework and…"

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh. It's ok. We'll work on it together."

Aaron bit his lip and then nodded. "So uh, am I good to go?"

"Of course." I told him. Aaron nodded again and crossed the street hurriedly, not looking at anyone. He was heading, I noted, in the same direction as my old high school.

Something tugged at my instincts and I looked up. Hesedial was staring at me, mouth slightly open in surprise.

My heart beat a tattoo against my chest. For a very long, hard moment Hesedial stared at me. I could see various emotions flickering through his eyes. Surprise, anger, sadness, and finally…joy. The angel turned back to the girl he was talking to and smiled at her. He said something to her and then stood up.

He spread his wings, jumped up and glided towards me.

I staggered back a step, my hand reaching reflexively for the sword I now wore. I'd received mandatory combat training before coming to Earth, but I felt all of it reflexively leave my brain in a wave of panic as Christ's Wrath fluttered towards me.

"Well," Hesedial said as he landed in front of me. He was beaming. "Looks like we play for different teams now huh? I must say, when I heard about your new job I didn't know how to feel at first. But…you've grown up. And you're not hurting anyone. I'm so proud of you."

Then, tears glittering in his eyes as well as mine, Hesedial hugged me.

* * *

**It's hard to explain how exhilarating and incredible writing this has been. I'm so pumped to have finished this. Most of it got written today, in fact. **

**To everyone who has read this story, thank you so much. When I first started it I remember saying to myself that if five people read it, I would be so happy. As of writing this, my story has broken 1030 views. That is incredible, and I want to thank all of you.**

**I also want to thank Nyanlight, who inspired the first chapter of this story. Nyanlight, you also asked me if I was ok with you borrowing some guardian angel inspiration from Hesedial for your story. My answer to that is the brief reference to Dr. Eve that I made: No of course I don't mind.**

**I don't know when my next project will be, or what it will be. I will be writing again and posting it online, and I already have a few ideas; I have a fantastic story idea set in the Goblin Slayer universe as well as an alternate universe continuation for this story set during the Rapture in mind. If you have any requests or ideas please let me know! **

**Until we meet again, know that I am infinitely grateful to you all. Thank you!**

**~Wonderblade0**


End file.
